Secrets Held Within
by Kyuseisha no Hikari
Summary: The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it’s enigmatic occupant.
1. I

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 1

--

"_What?_" the young man bellowed, leaning onto the desk and into the guards face. "What do you mean no one can leave town—_Why?_"

The pale man still held his emotionless demeanor, and coughed slightly. "The enemy country has attacked too near this town's border. Our Marshall decreed last night no one is permitted to leave. You see, he fears some poor traveler may stray into a hazardous war zone..."

Leaning off the wooden surface and running his fingers through purple locks of hair, the young male scowled and muttered, "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"Afraid not. Now, if you would be so kind, please return to your daily life _inside_ the town-"

Dark sighed heavily as he left the small roadblock, and stormed back into the small town of Azumano.

Azumano had been first founded over a century ago, Dark had come to learn. Only a dozen people inhabited the small town, each and every one of them eager to talk to him. Even for a traveler, he still got plenty of attention. Why, just last week some crazed old woman had up and cornered him just to rant about how some great lord, and his son and what not built the place and continued to help it prosper and…stuff.

The violet haired male sighed, clearing his mind of useless information. What use was knowing who founded this town—he was just going to leave as soon as he could, anyway.

"Oh! Dark, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Dark turned to face a girl, and he smiled faintly. "What can I do for you, _Miss_?"

The shorter, auburn haired girl before him raised her eyebrows and gave him a reprimanding glance. "I have a name, and you know it."

Smirking, Dark shrugged his shoulders. "Picky, picky, Riku...I would have thought you'd enjoy the compliment. It takes a fine eye to tell that there's a woman under all that muscle. Especially given the fact that you don't wear dresses…it _really_ makes me wonder, sometimes"

Riku rolled her eyes and then angrily gestured towards the inn her family ran. "My father says that if you can't find anywhere else to stay, we'd _love_ to have you as our guest. Because of the road blocks, and all…you know."

Dark nodded. "That'd be great," the male murmured, releasing a long sigh.

A wave of concern might have swept across the young girl's face, had she really cared. More curious than worried, she crossed her arms and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dark shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to leave this place, I guess…"

Riku leaned back a bit, resting on her heels. She peered around, taking a quick look at the town around her. She eyed the small wooden homes and stores roofed with thick patches of hay and dried mud. She watched the people clad in worn clothes, and the animals lingering by the side of the road. "You mean you don't like it?"

Dark stood up straight and shook his head, a grin appearing on his features again. "Of course not! I just don't like being held up—I'm a very busy man you know!"

"_Sure_ you are," Riku said, sarcasm tainting her voice. She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could form the words a large, explosive sound radiated across town. Her amber eyes shot towards the inn--obviously the source of the noise, she guessed, with the smoke billowing out of the windows. She cast a hasty look at Dark, wide eyed, and made a dash towards her abode. "I left Risa alone!" She said quickly, "Gotta go! I'll catch up with you later!"

Dark smiled to himself in spite of his luck, turned on his heels, rolling his eyes as the mud beneath him made a sickening gushing sound under his feet. "Ew," he muttered, before sauntering down the abused path and into the core of town.

He passed a multitude of buildings and sites, taking slight interest in their unique architectural fashion. Strange sculptures adorned archways, elegant pillars were littered across some of the older stone buildings.

He must have been wandering for at least a few hours, and the vibrant violet eyes were have concealed by sagging eyelids, worn down from treacherous treks through the mud. With a huff of annoyance, Dark turned a corner and started off towards the Harada's Inn, mildly surprised that it was still in tact upon his return.

--

Taking a sip out of the cold mug, Dark stared gloomily at the dirt-colored contents. That had been…a week ago, maybe two? It didn't matter anymore--it _felt_ like he'd been in this boring town for an eternity. Looking outside, he saw nothing, though the patter of rain was still heard."

"Oi, Dark," the barkeep said in his rough accent. "Ye'd best be getting home before the rain comes too hard."

Dark nodded, and sighed again before draining his glass and standing up. He dropped a few coins--an ample payment for his set of drinks, and walked across the wooden floor of the bar. He opened the door and grimaced into the darkness before stepping out into the frigid rain.

His eyes were downcast as he stepped through piles of wet mud and rain; he paid little attention to where his feet took him. When he looked up again, he released a curse, noting that somewhere along his blind traveling he had taken a wrong turn. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the still falling rain.

All around him there were dark, looming trees, creating a woven wall of branches and leaves. He took a few hesitant step forewords before he was enveloped by a strong, bright light. Immediately he screwed his eyes shut, wincing.

There was a long pause before he slowly opened his eyes, his gaze darting quickly around. It was only then did he realize where the luminous white light had come from...It was the moon.

Dark frowned, lowering his hand slightly to grant himself a better view. His eyes rested solemnly on a large, ancient looking building illuminated exactly under the moon. From what Dark could tell from this distance, it looked old...abandoned. Most certainly had this structure been around for quite a while…

It was tall, and though ancient looking appeared to still be quite sturdy. Decorated fluently with stone sculptures similar in appearance to winged serpents ad gargoyles, the statuettes served only to draw more attention. Even from a distance, Dark could tell that most of the ornate windows were still in tact, and only a few had been cracked or shattered. The whole of the mansion was grand in appearance, and when compared to the beauty of central Azumano, the town looked to be nothing more than a village of sticks and stones.

He stared, marveling at its brilliance for a long time, unsure why he was so attracted to the building. Then he realized something, how the moon was positioned _exactly _above the huge building...how in a perfect ring around the house, the clouds just stopped.

It wasn't raining there.

Dark was thoroughly confused. Regretfully, he averted his gaze from the house to scan the vast grounds before him, searching for some plausible explanation that the clouds would be repelled from the scene.

It was at that time that Dark saw a long figure. A tall, looming figure that wore a dark suit—black, it seemed, and had tied back a long stream of flowing, golden locks. Male or not, Dark couldn't tell. The figure's back was to Dark, and after another brief moment of staring, the traveler realized that he was almost too eager to see the face of the mysterious character before him. He took a step forward, unable to suppress his curiosity.

In mid-step, he was jerked backwards, a hand clasped tightly onto his shoulder. Dark let out a quick yelp and turned quickly.

Riku stood before him, eyes wide and confused. "Dark? Are you all right...?"

Dark shook his hand quickly, "No--Yeah. You startled me, that's all. Hey…" he turned back to the house. "Did you see that?"

Riku moved to stand next to Dark, peering at the field and house before him. She raised a brow, seeing only the large mansion coated in rain and darkness. "See what?"

"The moon—it wasn't raining, and-" He stopped speaking as he noticed her shaking her head. He too, turned his gaze back to the mansion, frowning. "But it was just..." He sighed heavily and began again. "What about that person, did you see him? Or her, I don't know…?"

A small smile tugged on Riku's lips and she put a hand on Dark's shoulder. "Come on, let's go home. I think you've had a little too much to drink."

Dark shrugged, shaking his head. "Nah..." he protested, but followed the girl's lead, anyway.

They were about halfway home when he suddenly asked, "Hey Riku, what were you doing out there anyway?"

She sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "I followed you—It looked like you took a wrong turn and I wanted to make sure you hadn't got lost."

As the two entered the inn, Dark shivered, realizing for the first time just how soaked he was. "Well...Thanks. 'Night, Riku."

Dark retired to his room, changing clothes quickly before dropping into his bed and snuggling deep under the covers. "I did _not_ drink too much," he said, as if to convince himself. He closed his eyes, blowing out the only candle that illuminated his room. "And...I know I saw someone," Dark said, his voice drifting off.

In a long moment or two, the room was completely silent, save for Dark's gentle breathing and the soft splashing of rain off the inn.

--

_This story is not the first fan fiction I have ever written, although it is the first I have posted, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes-I was in a bit of a hurry to have this finished for Dark Mousy 0, in which this story is dedicated to._

_Disclaimer: I own not the characters nor the series, thank you very much!_


	2. II

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 2

--

Dark found that his night wasn't entirely peaceful, and he acquired little sleep. It seemed that every other moment he awoke from a horrid nightmare, drenched in a chill sweat. Eventually, Dark gave up all together and sat up.

He blinked several times, his violet eyes adjusting to the darkness. Out of habit, he looked through the glossy window, noting the flowing rivulets of water sliding down the glass. "Still raining…" He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Having waited a good, long time before he actually got off of the bed and changed clothes, Dark now stood on the porch of the inn and watched as the sun began to lightly illuminate the sky through the heavy clouds. Dark stared at the horizon, ever so vaguely aware of a figure nearing him.

"Excuse me…sir?" Came a small voice behind him.

Dark turned his head slightly, and eyed the boy behind him, noticing for the first time the presence of another boy accompanying him. "Yeah. What can I help you with?"

"My friend and I—we just go into town, you see, and we need to know if there is a place where we can stay. Uhm…" The boy paused for a minute and blinked his red eyes. "Do you know if there is?"

Dark's brows furrowed and he placed a hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and shook his head, before, a moment later, lowering the hand and peering down at the children. "I must have misheard you. You didn't just say you came into town."

The boy frowned. "No…well, yes, that _is_ what I said, but-" The small red head was cut off by the taller, blue haired boy. "Daisuke, let me talk."

When the smaller of the two nodded, the newer one looked up at Dark. "Yes, we just got into town and we require a place to rest. Would you happen to know of a place such as that?"

Dark's mind slowly began to work. "Wait…" He said after a moment. "You said you just got into town?" He paused again and continued to speak after the two boys nodded. "How is that possible—the roads were blocked off."

The boy called Daisuke lowered his eyes, and once again the blue haired boy spoke with his emotionless apparel. "I believe the one who watches over the road block is not aware of our entrance."

Dark nodded and smirked. "So you snuck in?"

"Satoshi and I didn't mean any harm!" the small one said, his gaze violently jerking off of the ground to look into Dark's eyes. "We just didn't want to stay where there was fighting!"

Dark smiled at the small boy, and shook his hands to calm the boy. "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I would have done the same thing. I'm sure that the owner's of this inn can take care of you."

"Thank you Mister…" The boy said as he fumbled for words.

"Mister, is too formal for someone like me. Just call me Dark."

"Thanks…Dark," He said, trying out the name before turning to his companion. "This is my friend, Satoshi, and I'm Daisuke."

"A pleasure," Dark said as he looked onto the horizon, where the sun had tinted the sky several shades a lighter gray.

Daisuke smiled and whispered something to Satoshi and in return the other nodded.

"Thank you very much." Daisuke said as his friend leaned over and said to him, "We should go in. You and I both should get some rest."

Daisuke nodded, and the two slipped inside without another word. Dark watched them, his brows raised in mild interest.

Eventually, the sun rose higher into the sky and glowed faintly under a sheen of dark clouds. This was what pushed Dark to go into town and buy several small miscellaneous items—including a few candles made in the village and some fruit from the grocer.

With a bag full of other items, he walked back to the bar he had been at last night, and retraced his steps until he found the winding road that led back to the mansion that had mystified him only just the night before.

An eerie silence spread across the land as soon as the town was out of sight, and Dark felt himself often jumping when a twig would snap or a bush would shake.

"Why does everything in this village have to be so weird," He muttered after another few steps. He reached a gloved hand up to wipe a forehead devoid of sweat, and continued trudging down the muddy path.

It wasn't long before he reached a very familiar sight—A particular bend that he recognized as the one nearest to the mansion. His heart racing, he jogged the last few steps and stood still as his eyes roamed over the premise of the mansion. Even though the sunlight was dim, Dark was able to see much more than before.

Behind the mansion was a large lake, lapping off into the distance. Trees circled around not only the path to the mansion, and the mansion itself, but also around the lake and off into the distance. Blue mountains sprouted in the distance.

"Wow…" Dark said, suddenly at a loss of words and breath. It hadn't occurred to him how breathtaking the building really was until he saw it's magnificent beauty in true light.

Even though his eyes still lingered upon the building, he began to walk foreword, and then eventually observed where the house was located, and the sights one could see from it.

Dark took longer strides than normal, and in only a matter of moments had reached the front door. A thick door, he supposed, it was carved of dark brown wood. A silver doorknocker of an eerie design was half attached to the door.

Dark shrugged and removed his glove, pocketing it into one of his pouches. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Not surprising, there wasn't one. He knocked louder, eying with disdain a cobweb resting on the rafters above him.

Still no reply.

Growing impatient now, Dark reached for the handle. He gripped it firmly and twisted the knob, only to find the door open almost too easily.

It hadn't even been locked.

The initial surprise didn't last very long, and soon Dark entered the building. "Hello? Anybody home?" Dust coated everything, and his voice left only an eerie echo.

"Okay, stupid question," He muttered to himself as he took a few cautious steps towards the stairs before him. He climbed them effortlessly, not sure why he'd even bothered to come upstairs. Once on top, though, he had a choice to enter one of at least a dozen rooms. In the end, he decided to go through all of them, starting with the rooms on the far left and working his way to the right.

After about the fourth door, Dark was noted that everything was the same. Inside the rooms, ornate furniture, all of matching sets, was everywhere. A dresser, bed, table, chair…each and every room had at least one. The colors decorating the room were all the same, Mahogany furniture and crimson rugs, lampshades, cushions, blankets and pillows. The furniture must have been expensive, though Dark found himself most interested in the paintings he would find.

There were at least two or three painting in each room, all of the same style. Frequently the paintings were of holy beings—Winged figure garbed in flowing white robes. Freqeuntly the painting were of unholy beings—Wretched figures donning black. Even though only art, Dark could clearly make out an emotion within the image. He was moved a few times by the sheer _beauty_ of it all.

This was not an easy thing to do.

By the fifth door, Dark had come across a most peculiar sight. Often in the rooms there had been a bit of a rusty spot staining the carpet, or a chair or bed, but in the fifth room Dark had found the same color stain slapped up against a wall, where the brownish stain had crept down onto the rug.

The traveler kneeled before the thing, and was unable to determine what the dried liquid had once been, and shrugged it off.

Several hours passed as Dark explored the top floor, and eventually he grew tired and sat down in the middle of the hallway to eat his lunch. He pulled out an apple and bit into it fiercely. "I'm not getting anywhere…" He muttered after swallowing.

Dark, out of habit, waited for an answer. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get one…just a little let down.

He finished the apple and decided to look around for only a few more moments. Standing up, he turned to the very last door on the right of the hallway and walked towards it. He reached out to open the door and found a smirk firmly placed on his features when the knob didn't turn.

_This_ one was locked.

"At least there's change," He said, bending down and examining the doorknob.

It was old and rusted, and Dark declared to himself it would be no hard task to pick it—and he immediately set to work on this. He pulled a wire out of one of his pockets and began fiddling with the lock. He tinkered with in for only a moment before a tiny click was heard, and with a grin he rose, pocketed the pick, and pushed open the door.

This room would have been a sight to look at—had it not been horribly destroyed. Where as the other rooms had just been stained a little by some unknown substance, this room was completely demolished. There were no stains in this room.

In the walls there were deep slashes, as if someone had cut it with a sword or knife. Slashes of this sort were frequent upon the walls, and in nearly every other object in the room. The cushioned furniture was in shreds, the padded seating ripped to fine little pieces and wads of cotton in piles. The wood rested in splinters.

There was a broken window, and Dark noted that it looked as though someone had jumped out rather than in. pictures ripped and torn, ornaments shattered, _metal_ _items_ bent and broken. Whatever happened in this room…

Dark shuddered. He didn't want to know.

Dark turned quickly and hastily made his way downstairs. He stopped once he reached the lower floor and turned for one last glance at the sight before he turned himself in for the night. Satisfied with the sight, Dark gave a quick nod of approval and turned again towards the door.

His breath caught in his chest, and he took a step backwards.

A tall, blonde figure stood in the doorway, a thin smile on his pallid face. "Hello."

--

_Before I end this completely, I wanted to apologize to all of the anonymous reviewers that may have wanted to review this story and couldn't—I hadn't realized that I had blocked reviews from people who were not logged in—if you would please forgive me and review this chapter, I would be eternally in your debt._

_I would also like to apologize if this chapter was boring, but I had to explain what was going on before I could introduce new characters and such. The next chapter will have far more dialogue and more interesting events, If you can just wait until then._


	3. III

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 3

--

Dark's eyes widened and he stared at this new figure that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I trust you found everything you needed?" The blond said, his wan smile still in place.

Dark shook his head, his momentary shock completely gone. "Who are you?" he asked, confusion and curiosity lacing his voice.

The blond in return, replied, "Who are you?"

Dark frowned, already wary of this stranger. "Dark…Mousy."

"Krad," the blond said simply before making a curt bow. " A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dark nodded as his eyesight met with Krad's once again. "Yeah…"

This person wore an odd ensemble—consisting of a loose white shirt that crept to just below Krad's chin, veiling his form from the bottom of his ears, downward, and sleeves that flared out slightly. He wore simple black pants, and draped over him was a long black cape.

He watched Dark with cold, golden eyes, and Dark could do nothing—not even find sensible words to say to this man.

Coughing in order to clear his throat, the one called Krad raised a gloved hand to his face, and looked at Dark. "Might I ask, what brought you here?"

Dark looked at the blonde, and raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Why are _you_ here?"

Krad shook his head, smirking lightly. "Must you answer me with questions?"

Dark crossed his arms. "Maybe. What are you doing here?"

Mocking him, and crossing his arms as well, Krad spoke in his silky voice, "This is where I subsist."

"How is that possible—The whole place is covered in dust. No living person could be staying here," Dark argued.

The blonde nodded slightly, a smirk still plastered on his pale face. "How very true you are."

Dark was confused and made no effort to conceal his perplexity. "Eh? Well…what does that make you, then?"

Krad smirk drifted away, leaving only a grim expression. He didn't reply to Dark, but instead stepped outside into the dark, moonlit night.

"Hey…" Dark said, unsure if he had upset the blond.

Krad stopped in mid-step, and turned slightly to look at Dark, who was now following him. The violet haired male paused as Krad had, and looked in bewilderment and the sky.

"Whoa! It's already that late? I have to get back to the inn," He said quickly, taking a few hurried steps down the path. He passed Krad and was a good number of feet in front of him when he heard in a somewhat timid tone, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

It was Dark's turn to pause, and he turned to regard the blonde silently. A long moment passed and then he looked into Krad's forlorn face. "Will you be here?" he asked after a moment.

Krad nodded slightly and Dark did the same. "Yeah, I'll come. See you then," he called before running off down the road.

--

Dark opened the doors of the inn to find laughter ringing through the rooms. He walked into the common room and found the two twins sitting next to each other and laughing with the boys he had seen earlier—although the one called Satoshi seemed to merely have his lips curved into a slight smile.

"Hey!" He called, smiling at the four. "Looks like you're all having fun. What have I missed?"

Daisuke turned to look at him, his red eyes shining with laughter. He waved to Dark and smiled. "Hi! I didn't know that this inn was the Harada's!"

Dark smiled. "Was I was supposed to tell you?"

Risa giggled, blushing furiously as Dark entered the room, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his 'beautiful' face.

Dark pretended not to notice, and had so far done a good job as he listened to Daisuke explain to him how he and Satoshi and the Harada twins had once been very good friends when they were young, but after the sisters moved they had long since lost contact with them.

Dark listened half-heartedly, his mind drifting to the blond he had met earlier. Krad was his name…wasn't it? Yeah, that sounded right. Who was he?—why was Dark so interested in him? He had barely said anything…so why couldn't Dark get him off his mind?

"Dark? Dark!" Riku yelled, as Daisuke waved his hands in front of the purple haired man's face.

"Huh—what?" Dark said, jumping back from the two faces that were only a foot away from his and blinked as he snapped back into reality.

"You…did you hear me?" Daisuke asked, his red eyes glowing with worry.

"Uh…yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry," Dark muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Long day?" Satoshi asked quietly, although his voice was heard _quite_ clearly over the room.

"Yeah, I guess," Dark, said as he stood up. "Sorry about that. I think I'm just tired. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, okay?"

Dark nodded, and was dismissed when the four friends all bid him farewell and goodnight—some more energetic then others, though.

Walking up the stairs and to his room, Dark smiled faintly. Something just clicked and he couldn't help it—whether it was because there were new people to liven up this boring town or because he had made the acquaintance of a certain mysterious blonde, he couldn't tell. All that mattered was, he could feel in his blood that something remarkable was going to happen, and when it came to things like that, Dark was never wrong.

­­--

_Oi, sorry for the short chapter. Unfortunately it's pretty late at night and I finally got around to actually writing this chapter instead of plotting other stories. I hope you can forgive me if it took a little while to update-but my school starts this Monday and my mother insists on going shopping all the time. Oh well, even school won't stop me from updating and posting new stories, so those who care don't have to worry—I swear I won't abandon my stories or anything, okay?_

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who viewed my story, but…wouldn't you please review for me? It really helps when you do, but I'm not going to complain or beg if you don't want to spend the few minutes it takes to do it. Thanks for reading, anyway, though!_

_To all those that DID review, you have my utmost gratitude!_


	4. IV

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 4

--

Dark rolled over in his bed, strands of violet hair obscuring his face and tickling his tanned skin. He grumbled something and brushed them , boredly staring at the ceiling.

Isn't fair…" He growled as he sat up, and looked out the window. "What's taking so long for the damn sun to rise?"

He stood up and leaned against the cold window, frozen from the ice that was gathering around the whole town. Winter would be here soon, Dark realized as he tried to take his mind off of this 'Krad' fellow, and the questions that had accumulated overnight.

Lifting his head from the window, Dark almost immediately thumped it back against it, repeatedly hitting his head against the thick glass. He stopped only when he heard a light tapping on his door and turned around to see a small, red haired figure dimly approach him.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Daisuke? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Dark hissed in a sharp whisper.

Even in the darkness, Dark could tell that Daisuke was scratching the back of his neck. "Well…you see," he began. "I _was _asleep, but I heard this noise coming from your room. I wanted to see if you were alright."

Dark regarded the boy for a moment, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I'm fine, Daisuke." He walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. I'll stop now, so go back to bed."

Daisuke nodded and fought off a yawn. He looked up at Dark curiously. "You seem familiar," he said after a long pause.

"What?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I feel like I've met you before. Have we met before?"

"I think I'd remember hair as bright as yours…I don't know. Maybe?"

"Oh." Daisuke nodded and drew away. "Okay, then. G'night, Dark,"

The small boy left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and Dark sighed heavily before throwing himself down on the bed. Only several moments had passed before he was up again and changing into clean clothes, mumbling something about having laundry.

The sun was still slumbering, not having released even the faintest of glows along the horizon by the time Dark got to the mansion. The air was brisk and chill, But Dark continued on as if he didn't notice.

Something kept drawing him here and he couldn't help it—it wasn't _his _fault he kept coming back here…was it? Yesterday he had every opportunity to tell Krad that he wasn't coming back. So why didn't he?

Dark grumbled, dispelling his thoughts. He knocked on the old wooden door and waited for an answer. He wasn't disappointed when no one answered, only a little perturbed.

Reaching out for the handle, now, Dark took it in hold with a strong grip and gently pulled it open. He blinked to adjust his eyes when he was assaulted by the dim glow emitted from a multitude of candles. He hadn't seen them outside, but then again, he hadn't really been paying attention either.

"Hey…Krad?" Dark called, lightly at first as he stepped into the threshold and gently pushed the door closed behind him as he looked up at the ceiling of the house, his fingers subconsciously running against the wall as he made his way deeper into the house.

A figure stepped out of a nearby room, a few yards in front of the thief. "Dark…? What are you doing here so early?"

Dark drew his attention towards the blonde. The candles warmly illuminated his pale face, and he seemed to be thoughtfully regarding something as Dark looked him over. The only thing that had changed from the last time Dark had been here was that it appeared that Krad had shed his black cloak.

"I couldn't sleep is all. What are _you_ doing up so early?" The purple haired man said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't sleep well. Not more then three or four hours a night at most."

Dark frowned. "No wonder you're so pale. Do you ever get outside? I haven't seen you around town."

Krad's eyes lowered and he looked away for a moment, as if considering something. He turned on his heels and gestured for Dark to follow. Hearing footsteps behind him, Krad said simply, "I don't have much of a reason to go outside anymore."

Dark bit his tongue lightly, as if to stop it from flapping. He didn't want to pry, but that didn't change that he wanted to know. "What do you mean by that?"

Krad walked into a room Dark hadn't recalled entering on his previous visit and his eyes widened in surprise. The room was lavishly decorated with elegant furniture and paintings that looked at least a century old as were the rooms upstairs. This one was more different, though Dark was unable to immediately tell why.

The blonde turned, his face devoid of emotions, and he watched Dark for a moment, noticing how his guest's eyes lingered on each portrait adorning the wall. "Do you like them?" he asked, watching the other turn his head abruptly to face him.

"Uh…yeah. They're really…old?" Dark said, scratching the back of his head.

A smile gently dawned on Krad's features, and he nodded slightly. "They are. They date back to the days when…" He shook his head and ran a set of pale fingers through his golden hair. "They are very old," he concluded.

Dark regarded the blonde for a long moment before returning his gaze to the images dotting the room. "Who painted them?"

"Members of my family. Although, several of these were gifts from friends or…others."

Dark nodded, and almost didn't realize that Krad had stepped into another room until he heard the blond call something out to him.

Cocking his head to the side, he called, "Krad! What did you need?"

Watching the man step back into the room, Dark turned towards him.

"I said," Krad said as he made no effort to keep his calm, "Why exactly did you come back here?"

"Well…because you asked me if I would…that's why."

"Yes…but what ultimately brought you to say that you would come back…what made you say 'yes' when I asked?"

Dark's brows narrowed, and he frowned slightly, golden eyes trapping him in their depths. Shaking his head and looking away from the alluring orbs, Dark cleared his throat. "Honestly…I don't know."

Golden eyes drifted off, and Krad looked into a large, ornately carved mantelpiece that was currently housing a small fire. "I see."

"Is…something wrong?" Dark asked as he noticed a familiar trace of lost emotions creep onto the other's face.

A long moment of silence passed before Krad's light voice drifted through the air. "No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Krad paused. He didn't have an answer Dark would want to hear, so why even bother? What was the point of trying to explain something that he couldn't even understand himself? He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Death."

--

_Well, that's this chapter—hope you enjoyed what little there was—I'm going to get started on the next chapter right now, so it should be done and updated by the twenty-first, if not later this evening. Ah, well, just expect it up soon. Anyway, thanks for reading this and I would like to thank again all those who have spent their time reading and reviewing to this._


	5. V

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 5

--

Dark slowly turned toward the blonde, facing him completely, and gently rested his hands on his hips. With his face mangled with an expression of curiosity, perplexion, and concern, he asked, "Death?"

Krad's glazed golden eyes flashed, and he violently shook his gaze away from the mantle-piece to Dark. "Did I say that?"

Nodding slowly at first, Dark raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Oh," was all that Krad said before he smiled. "I apologize for that. I wasn't really thinking about what I told you. Well...I was, but," He paused and cleared his throat, " What I mean is that…"

Dark chuckled lightly, causing the blonde to look at him, confused. "It's all right. I understand. Besides, we all think about death one way or another."

Krad nodded and walked towards the window, peering outside. "Then you've thought of dying before?"

"Sure. Like I said: _everyone _has."

Silence from the blonde; Dark walked over to him, standing next to him as the two looked out the window. "It's weird…" Dark said after a moment. "I can't have known you for longer then a few hours, but it feels like…it feels like it's been so much longer."

Krad lazily looked at Dark from out of the corner of his eye, regarding him quietly. "Is that so good a thing?"

"Yeah, I think so. The only-" Dark was interrupted by a sudden yawn, and was immediately hit with a rush of fatigue. "Whoa…"

"Something's wrong?"

"Just got really tired, is all. Nothing to worry about," He said, smiling boisterously at the blonde, who in return, only shrugged. "If you say so. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

Dark shook his head. "I don't live here. I'm staying at the inn in town. The one the Harada's own," he added, as he reminisced of Daisuke playfully scolding him for not informing him of that fact.

"Does it make much of a difference?" Krad asked, unsure why he needed that much information.

"No, not really. I'm sure I could get some rest and stop by again later—if you wouldn't mind, of course," he added hastily.

"Not at all. I enjoy your company, so you shouldn't have to ask if you want to come over. Although…Well, never mind. Just come whenever you want. I'll be here."

Dark nodded to the blonde and headed towards the front room. "All right, then. I'll be back whenever I get around to it, then."

"I'll wait," Krad said as Dark disappeared behind the corner of the room.

Hearing the door close, Krad returned to looking out the window, and dismally placed his elbows on the windowsill, resting his head in the palms of his hands. "What am I _doing_…?"

It was cold, and Dark was shivering long before he had even been out of eyeshot of the house. He had been foolish, he realized before, not to have brought heavier clothing. Pausing in the middle of the path, he forced his chattering teeth to cease their actions, and quickly ran numb fingers up and down his arms in a futile attempt to warm himself.

"This…isn't…working!" He yelled to no one in particular before he grit his teeth tighter together as icy wind brushed down his throat. Coughing, he scowled at his foolishness and began to run in a brisk pace towards his temporary residence.

The icy air burned his lungs, but he tried to ignore it, and pushed back the pain and continued to run. As if things could not get any worse, Dark was suddenly drenched in a heavy sheet of water—rain pouring from the skies. "God _damn_ it!"

But then…the town came into view, and Dark suppressed a smile despite the fact that rain was falling even harder now then it had been a few moments ago.

Running into the building, he, as quickly and yet quietly as he could, closed the door behind him and ran into his room-giving that door the same treatment as the one in front of the inn.

Changing quickly out of his soaking wet clothes, he dressed in an ensemble made of a thick, cotton like material and dove under the blankets and quilts that layered his bed. Although still shivering, he was asleep in a matter of moments.

Daisuke awoke to almost pitch black. He knew it couldn't have still been before dawn, so he waited and listened. There was a heavy pattering—The sound of rain cascading in rich, thick flows of water down the inn. He relaxed, and began to wake up--nice and slowly.

Several hours later, long after Satoshi had risen as well, the two met up with the Harada's once again.

Sitting in the kitchen watching the two girls prepare food for the customers, Risa suddenly asked, "Where's Mister Dark?"

Riku rolled her eyes, and turned to help her sister with the dishes. "He's probably still asleep. He wakes up at the oddest of hours, and then comes back and sleeps the whole day. Then he gets up and does it _again_."

Daisuke shrugged, a smile faintly illuminated on his pale face. " I thought I heard him come in this morning, but that was a really long time ago…and normally he'd be up by now…"

Risa's eyes flashed. "Do you think there's something wrong?"

Satoshi scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Daisuke stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked through the kitchen to the door that lead to the main room. "I don't know," he murmured happily, "but I'll go check. Be back in a minute!" He called, before closing the door behind him.

Quickly, Daisuke stepped towards the older teens room and lightly knocked on the door, noting the silence that followed. "Dark?" he called lightly. When he received no answer, he opened the door and stepped inside, surprised to find that it was nearly impossible to see—for the curtains had been drawn tightly over the window, and no candles were lit.

Stepping carefully through the room as if to avoid breaking anything that might be lying on it, Daisuke reached the curtains and fumbled with the sash that drew it closed. When he finally managed to tug the elegant stream, a mass of light enveloped the room, illuminating all within it.

Before turning to speak with Dark, Daisuke noticed that it was awfully cloudy outside, and that already a strong wind had begun. "Must be a snowstorm," He murmured, before turning to the purple haired figure.

"Dark? Are you awake?"

Dark made no motion or sound, but was silent under several thick bundles.

"Dark," the small boy persisted, "Wake up, it's well past noon and you're still asleep. That isn't healthy, you know."

Dark again, was utterly motionless.

Sighing, Daisuke walked over to the figure and shook him gently. This time, Dark groaned and heavy eyelids fluttered open.

"Dai…? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," was the earnest reply. "You've been asleep all morning—everyone was getting worried about you."

Dark lazily closed his eyes, and emitted a horrid cough, his whole body fitfully shaking with the force of it.

"Dark?" Dai called, and he knelt down to fell his forehead. It was burning up. "You're sick!" he declared, standing up.

Other boy slowly ceased coughing and gave a speculating glare to Daisuke. "That's not true. I don't get sick."

"Stay right here, I'll be back with some medicine or something. Just wait," the boy said as he pulled away from Dark's bedside and strode to the door.

"Dai! Wait—I'm fine! I don't need any thing!" Dark called, scrambling to sit up and untangle himself from the many blankets he held atop his figure.

"Stay _right _there," Daisuke called coldly, freezing Dark in his actions.

"Ugh…_fine _!" He yelled angrily, pouting much as a small child who had not gotten his way would have. He pulled the blankets violently over his head.

Daisuke entered the kitchen, and finding the older of the two twins there, asked, "Miss Harada, do you keep any medicines or things?"

Riku turned, "Why? Is Dark sick or something?"

Daisuke smiled, "I think he got sick or something from being out in the cold too much. He has a fever right now, so…"

Riku nodded and Risa gasped in over-exaggerated terror, before squealing, "Will he be all right?"

"Oh, Risa. Get over it—He'll be fine if he gets some rest and some good food in him. If you want to help him, go get the medicine out of the basement while I get him some stew. That always helps when one of us has a cold," Riku said to the two boys as she pulled out an ordinary piece of wooden crockery, and began to dish something in it.

Satoshi nodded and looked outside as Risa opened the door to fetch something to help Dark. "It looks like a blizzard," he mused aloud.

"That's what I thought," Daisuke murmured as Satoshi turned to look at Riku. "You said earlier that he went out at the oddest of times, correct?" Pausing for a nod, Satoshi continued his speaking. "Why do you think he does that?"

Daisuke blinked, and then a smile twitched on his lips. "Satoshi…what are you implying?"

Satoshi's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Oh, you know."

Riku's brows furrowed, and then her eyes widened and she gasped—finally grasping what the other two were saying. "You think he's found a girl?"

Satoshi smirked. "I would think he's found _someone_ if he's leaving…how early in the morning?"

Blinking, Daisuke stated, "This morning I woke up to him hitting his head against the window—it was still a good hour or two away from dawn, so…"

Nodding, the tallest of the three friends continued. "If he's waking up that early, it has to be _something…_"

"So…what?" Riku asked, setting the bowl on the counter and placing a hand on her hip. "Are you planning something?"

Shaking his head, Satoshi shrugged. "Probably not. I'm just curious who it is."

Risa walked in then, shaking her hair out of her face. "How do you even know he likes someone? What if he's just got things to do!" She yelled, a stern look crossing her features.

"Risa, get over it. Just because _you_ have a crush on _him_ it doesn't mean that he had to return your feelings." Riku said, rolling her eyes at her twin's dramatic words.

Blushing, Risa glared, and then angrily said, " Here's your medicine!" She angrily threw the box atop the table and she stormed out of the kitchen.

Daisuke took a step to go after her, but Satoshi grabbed his shoulder. "You don't want to do that. Girls…are better off having some time to think when they're angry. Besides, we have to help Dark, remember?"

"Oh…yeah," he said watching Risa disappear behind the wall before his gaze drifted back to his other two friends. "So…what can I help with?"

"You _could_ help me carry the medicine to the room while I take this stew." Riku said as she held in one hand a glass of water and in the other Dark's meal.

"Sure. Hey, are you coming, too, Satoshi?"

Raising and eyebrow, Satoshi shrugged. "No. I'll wait here."

Daisuke nodded and both he and Riku walked to Dark's room, where he was laying under the blankets, mumbling and complaining about random things.

"Dark!" Riku called harshly, as she set the meal down on the bedside table and Dark pulled himself out from under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"You should eat and get some rest-eat some of this, Daisuke said as he held out a strange looking mass of gelatinous ooze.

Dark grimaced and looked at Daisuke with a shocked look on his face, before shrugging and saying. "_Sure_…. Whatever you say, kid."

"Oh, just eat it and stop being such a baby," Riku said as she grabbed Daisuke's hand and dragged him out of the room, barely giving him enough time to set the medicinal object next to Dark's meal.

"Hey…wait, where are you going?" Dark called after the two, and the only reply he got was, "We're letting you sleep so you can get better and see your—" her Riku's voice was muffled from here on, and Dark merely shrugged it off as the door to his room was closed. "Whatever," he mumbled and took a bite of the stew, warily regarding the substance Daisuke had given him.

The first thing Krad noted when he stepped out of the house was, that it was _very_ cold. Night had set in, and there were several inches of snow littering the ground. An emotionless mask donning his features, Krad stepped through the snow and ventured through the woods that separated his domain from that of the town.

A matter of time that passed irrelevantly for Krad was well spent, as in no time he reached the gate of the mountain and walked through town. Passing by the darkened houses, he strode toward a small, dilapidated church.

Reaching his destination, he walked behind it, into the cemetery that was almost a century old. He knelt atop a number of graves, and for each he pulled out a blooming white rose from the basket he'd brought with him and set it atop the ancient graves.

He wasn't sure how many hours he had spent that evening, but knew that when he departed from the holy land there was not a soul in sight, and that all was quiet. Apparently, the time of carousing was long over, and the citizens of Azumano had all retired to their lodgings.

Krad shrugged, used to the emptiness and quite. He quickly made his way over the fresh snow, enjoying the crunching sound of each step he took. The silence was broken when Krad passed a particularly grand building. Laughter, loud and brilliant slipped through the cracks. From outside, Krad could see the establishment was still brightly illuminated with a fire in its hearth. Unable to restrain himself, the blonde paused and eyed a small post attached to the door. It read:

'Proprietors: The Harada Family'

A faint smile appeared on his thin lips. Was this not where Dark was staying?

_Well, as long as they're still awake, I don't see what harm I would bring by dropping by for a short visit,_ he mused.

He walked up the stairs and opened the front door that was always unlocked, should any unfortunate travelers require board in the dead of night.

At the sound of the door closing, several sets of eyes landed upon the oddly dressed male, and he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward around the group of young teenagers. Clearing his throat, he reached a gloved hand to his face to brush away a strand of hair that had obscured his vision.

"Pardon me…but might I inquire if you know of Dark Mousy's whereabouts?"

The three looked at each other, exchanging glances, before Riku finally replied, "He's in the first guestroom down that hall…but he's sick, so…"

Krad nodded. "And so he is resting. I see. Would you mind if I paid him a quick visit?"

"Uh…not at all, go right ahead," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Thank you," was all the blond said before heading to said room. The door was open and a candle lit. Krad could see well enough—not that he needed light to see, he had long ago grown accustomed to the darkness.

Eyeing the figure that had his back turned to him, Krad then walked over near Dark's bed. "So…" he murmured quietly. "You caught a cold…because you were out in the snow so much, I take it. Because you came to visit me, none-the-less. I'm…sorry for that," he finished in little more then a whisper. Pulling one last white rose from the basket he carried with him, he set it upon the desk next to Dark's bed.

"Hope you get well soon," he said gently, and then turned on his heel to leave, heading out through the inn's common room, and back through the gentle snow to his realm or solitude.

_Hey, sorry for the delayed update. There was one scene where I just couldn't figure out what to do, and then it came to me today, so I went on a writing fit. This particular chapter is longer then my others, so I hope it makes up for all the time I didn't update. _

_Anyway, I also want to apologize for any mistakes there may be in the text, but I was in a rush to get this done before tomorrow. Please forgive me and if you found any errors, please point them out so that I may fix them. Thank you very much for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	6. VI

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 6

--

Dark didn't know how late it was before he awoke—all he knew was that it was cold, and dark…again.

Sitting up lazily, he looked around the dimly lit room, eyeing the dying candle. Groaning, he put a hand to his head and yawned his sleep away, also noting to himself that his fever had died down. Apparently, Whatever he had eaten had calmed his sickness.

Getting up out of bed, he caught something out of the corner of his eye-a vibrant contrast in color to that of the normally dark room. Turning to gain a better view, he extended a hand and lifted up what he now could identify as an elegant white rose.

As he looked at the ashen petals, he pulled the flower to his nose and lightly inhaled it's soothing aroma. Then, drawing it away he began to twirl it in his fingers as a professional would, looking about the room for any clues as to who might have left it there.

When he found none he simply sighed and pulled on a set of dark clothes. He looked at the rose he held between his fingers once again. "I wonder how you got here," he said to it, his thoughts escaping into words.

Shrugging, he stepped into the common room and looked about it, a smile creasing his lips as he looked at the four younger teenagers sprawled out atop each other, lying on the floor. "I guess _they _won't be much of a help," he whispered to himself, as he turned to look out the window.

As fate would have it, it was horribly dark outside—and the violet haired man wouldn't have even been able to see the contents of the room if it hadn't been for the dying flames and embers that still lingered in the fire pit.

Dark looked at the group of friends, the door, and then the friends again, before deciding to head out to the mansion. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

--

The snow had long since stopped falling, but a few light inches lay littered atop of everything. Dark sighed, watching his breath linger on the cold air as he listened to the sloshing sounds of delicate snow being crushed below his feet. The moon was still high in the sky, reflecting off the sweet whiteness that was everywhere, and Dark paused for a mere moment to look at it.

It was then, in that moment of peaceful silence, that a note drifted into the air. Cocking his head to hear it better, Dark tried to see if he could identify its source. To no avail, his search came.

He had but one clue—it sounded as though it was coming from further down his path.

--

Several moments passed as Dark hurried down the old, snow-covered path, and through the dark woods. He passed a bend in the road, and the manor he had grown so familiar with sprouted into view. In all that time, the faint noise had grown only the slightest bit louder, and he realized, that it was coming from _within_ the forest.

Taking one last, fleeting glance at the mansion, he turned his direction towards that of the curious noise

Wet from the snow, dead branches cracked weakly below his heavy strides, and Dark's pace grew quicker as the sound grew more audible.

He was now able to make out a tune; a haunting melody that made him think of some tragic tale of remorse and pain.

Panting lightly, Dark paused for a moment to lean on a tree and regain his breath. He noted between the alluring melodies there was a mild rush of water, and it sounded as if, far off in the distance there might be a waterfall. He waited in silence, and then heard a closer, more prominent gurgle of bubbling water.

He cocked his head to the side, and let his glance slide at what he thought would be a small brook.

And he was right.

His eyes widened, and he emitted a small, strangled gasp at what lay before him. It was a brook, a stream that had failed to be frozen during the cold months of winter, but it was, by no means, ordinary.

Stumbling backwards, Dark's back collided with a tree, and he continued to look into the depths of the flowing liquid.

The musky, crimson liquid.

'_Is this…**blood**?' _He thought, and his mind froze at the realization that it could be nothing else. He wanted to run from it, and convince himself he had been seeing things—that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But he could not. His legs refused to work, and even though he tried, he knew what lay before him.

A horrible, icy stream of blood.

And then, a note of the haunting melody reached his ears, spurred him to run—and his legs obeyed. He leapt in a mad dash towards the sound, praying to anyone who would listen that it be something normal—someone _normal_ who would tell him everything was okay, that he really _was_ seeing things—that he still had a fever…just _something!_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he was almost sure he could see the stream of blood trekking slowly, gurgling as a brook would, and he shivered at the thought. At the music. At the blood. All of it, when put together, made it so unrealistic, that Dark figured he was dreaming when he reached a clearing.

Before him, a figure elegantly held a violin, sadly stringing together a mass of haunting notes, gracefully stepping to the music he made.

Before him, stood Krad.

--

_My apologies! I've had writers block for the longest time, and only just now was able to think of this chapter. I know it's short, but the second part of it will be coming up in a day or two, so please bear with me. School is a pain, but I promise to try and have a more annual update now that I'm no longer plagued with such a cursed disease. I hope you enjoyed, and forgive me for my flaws. As usual, if you've found any, please inform me of them. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Also, I wanted to thank one of my reviewers for supplying the meaning of white roses—in my own personal words though, a white rose stands for: Reverence, Purity and Innocence, Respect, Remorse, Affection, Appreciation, and, Secrecy. Very fitting, no?_


	7. VII

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 7

--

Dark stood, hypnotized by the rhythmic steps Krad took; by the eerie music that stopped his mind—he was too enthralled in the sweet sound to think of anything other then that.

The blonde's eyes were closed, very gently, and he wore the face of a sleeper. He appeared as though he hadn't noticed Dark, and merely continuing in his play, stepping lightly over the moonlight-reflecting snow.

It continued for several moments, and then, Krad slowly drew the bow of the violin over a final string, ending the eerie music with a haunting echo.

He sighed and lowered the instrument from his shoulder, limply letting the bow fall to his side as he turned around.

His eyes widened as his gaze met Dark's, and a light gasp escaped his pale lips.

"Dark?"

Dark nodded, and took several steps towards the blonde, hesitantly, as he realized the muscles in his legs had tightened up a great deal.

"Krad—what are you doing out here? Why so late?" Dark said quickly, his words becoming somewhat muddled.

The blonde blinked, and attempted to make sense of everything. "I don't know…" He lied, as he looked at the tanned face of the man standing before him and hoped that Dark would just accept that.

"Sure," Dark muttered, as he frowned deeply. Of course he knew Krad was lying. It was obvious, but he didn't pry. "Krad—I…you'll think I'm crazy, but I saw—"

"Aren't you sick? You had a fever, no?" Krad said, cutting him off.

"Well, yes, but—Hey! How did you know that?"

Krad shrugged. "I was out last night. You hadn't come by, so I dropped in to see you."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Then were…were you the one who left the rose?"

The blonde walked past Dark, and said, "Yes. I was."

Shaking his head, Dark followed. "You were saying something—you saw something?" Krad said when he heard Dark crunching snow behind him.

"There was…the stream was…"

Krad paused, listening to Dark's words with a concerned expression upon his features. "The stream?" He asked hesitantly, as if worried what the answer might be.

"The stream was…" Dark swallowed. "Was blood."

Krad's face whitened so much Dark could've sworn he was a ghost. "Krad?"

"Dark, you have to run. I don't—the mansion—go there, _now!_"

"But wait—you? What?"

"Dark—I don't have time to explain—_go!_" Krad said, looking at Dark with wild eyes.

"What about you?" Dark hissed.

"I'll be right there—just, _please,_ go!"

Dark's expression never changed, but he nodded and sprinted towards where he knew the mansion would be, as Krad grimly watched him go.

As soon as Dark was out of sight, the blonde wasted no time in drawing a thin glass vial that had a stopper adorned with the figure of a cross, and he hastened towards where he knew the flowing water would be.

Sure enough, when it came into view it was almost to the brim of overflowing with a coagulated flow of revolting liquid.

Grimacing, Krad opened the vial and poured a rivulet of strong, odorous blue liquid into the stream. There wasn't much, but Krad watched as the stream was blanketed with a glowing white light, and a vapor began to smoke above the water.

Krad closed his eyes tightly, and coughed, deeply, as the gassy air leaking into his lungs. He stood up, drawing his sleeve over his mouth in a feeble attempt to keep the foul aroma from entering him, and drew himself away from the bed of glowing liquid.

The gas had yet to subside, and Krad still stood there, but knowing he couldn't take much more of it—he spun on his heels and ran toward his residence.

--

Dark waited in silence, lighting candles to illuminate the building of shadows. As much as he hated to admit it, he was…scared.

Things just weren't adding up, and he was positive Krad was hiding something. "I mean," he said aloud to fight away the silence, "Why else would he have lied to me?"

Shaking his head, Dark sank down into a chair by the fireplace, and looked around the room, staring at the pieces of artwork that hung proudly.

A clock chimed behind him, and he cocked his head, reading '3:30'

"It's that early?"

Another moment passed in silence, and he began to grow anxious. What if something had happened to Krad? Dark sat here, safe inside, and he had left Krad in the woods with God knows what.

Running a hand through his hair, Dark grit his teeth, torn between staying and running out to find the blonde.

"God—" he cursed, and stood up, walking quickly towards the door. He had no time to reach for the handle before it flung open, and Krad stumbled inside, coughing madly.

"Wha—Hey!" Dark yelled and grabbed the blond close, drawing him in a tight embrace in hopes to ease the coughing. He pat gently on Krad's back.

The blonde gasped and fought for breath, and eventually the coughing subsided, and he just leaned into Dark's embrace for a moment as he fought for breath.

Dark pulled away, looking intently at the blonde.

"God—Krad, what did you do to your face?" He said as his eyes roamed over Krad's features.

"I…what are you talking about?" Krad said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's—well, just come here," Dark said as he dragged Krad over to a mirror he had seen hanging in the room.

When Krad's eyes reached the mirror, he looked intently at his face, which appeared as though he had been burnt slightly.

"Oh…" was all he said before tracing a finger lightly down his cheek.

"Oh? _Oh?_ That's all your going to say?" Dark said, stomping his foot. "What the hell happened out there?"

Krad turned to Dark, a hurt expression on his features. His shoulders slumped, and he turned away from the man and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey…Krad?" Dark asked. "Krad…I'm sorry, but…"

"It's all right. I know," Krad mumbled as he grabbed a cloth, and then dipped it in a bucket of water. After ringing it out slightly, he dabbed in on his face and sighed as the cool water eased his burning face, and he walked back towards Dark. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"Why?" Dark asked, as he gently walked the blonde towards a chair, and lightly pushed him down into it.

Krad didn't struggle, and sank weakly into it. Dark waited for an answer, and took a seat in an empty chair across from the blonde.

"Because…I'm afraid that I've put you in danger…"

Dark shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Only because you don't understand…" Came the faint reply.

"Because you won't tell me."

"Because I can't…there isn't anything to tell…"

Dark glared at Krad, "You're lying."

Krad's gaze sank, and the dark haired man crossed his arms when the blonde made no attempt to deny the accusation.

"Why won't you tell me? You don't trust me?" Dark said, his voice soothing and concerned.

Krad's eyes narrowed. "It's hard to trust someone when everyone else has betrayed you."

Violet eyes flashed, and Dark frowned. "Will I ever know what that means?"

"I don't know."

Dark wanted to scream. He wasn't getting answers, and Krad just got more withdrawn with every word spoken. Dark knew what he had to do…

"So…you're pretty good at playing the violin…"

Krad looked up at Dark suspiciously. "I've had a long time to practice."

Dark nodded, immediately noticing Krad's change in personality. So it _was_ just the topic that was bothering him…

"Really, now? And who taught you?" Dark asked, watching the blonde.

"One of…the maid's who used to work here…" He said.

"Where is she now?" Dark said, as he flicked a hair out of his eye.

"Dead…" came the icy reply, and Dark had to look at the blond to make sure it was he who had spoken. The voice he heard was dark and menacing…not what he was used to hearing from Krad.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"She was a wonderful person…they all were," Krad murmured. "They shouldn't have…shouldn't have…" His voice drifted away, and he lowered his head.

"Krad? Krad, what's wrong?" Dark asked as he stood up and knelt in front of his friend.

There was no reply.

--

_I know this chapter is rather shoddily written, and I apologize, but I promised for a quick update and so here it is. I hope you can forgive any errors—but it was either update this now and reply to the reviews, or proofread it and not reply, so…well…I hope you are enjoying this chapter!_


	8. VIII

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 8

--

Krad's form lay limply in the chair, and Dark rapidly brushed the bangs out of the other's face. The blonde had taken on a peaceful expression and was breathing slowly.

So then…Krad was asleep?

That's all it seemed to be, Dark concluded as he checked to make sure the blonde had just been taken into a deep sleep after wearing himself out.

"So…" Dark murmured as he stood up. "I can't just leave you _there…_ when you wake up you're back'll hurt like hell…so…"

He looked about for a moment, and then decided to place Krad atop the couch he had previously been sitting upon.

Reaching over, he lifted the blonde effortlessly and lay him down on said couch, scoffing at how light the other male was.

"Geeze…don't you _eat?"_ he said to the sleeping figure, well aware of the fact that he couldn't hear him.

Shrugging it off, Dark pulled a thick, worn blanket from the end of the couch and covered the blonde with it before looking down upon him, fondly.

He didn't know how long he stared, but by the time he finally roused himself, he noted quite strongly that his legs were sore and cramped. Cursing himself, Dark stretched and groaned quietly, as not to wake the sleeping figure that lay before him. He doubted he could wake him anyway, but no use not being cautious.

On impulse, he reached down to stroke the blonde's face gently, for reasons he could not even begin to comprehend himself. Upon contact, Dark frowned, noting that Krad's face was rather warm. Drawing his hand to lightly feel the temperature of the blonde's forehead, Dark's frown deepened when he realized that Krad had attained a fever.

Walking over to where the basin of water had been, watching the bright candles shimmer off the small, thin layer of water that remained in it, Dark decided that he would need to fetch some more water if he was going to help bring down the blonde's fever.

He walked over to the front door, his boots hitting the old wood floors heavily, and looked out the window that stood next to it.

The moon was veiled by a thick sheen of clouds, and left little light to shed upon the ground. Dimly making out a well in the far left hand corner of the yard, the one closest to a grove of trees, Dark grabbed a pail sitting by the door and headed off to fill it.

The air was brisk, and icy and it hit him hardly as he stepped out of the sanctuary of the mansion's walls. He shuddered, and found himself wanting to go back inside the warm walls, and sit with Krad, but he knew he had to get some water, first.

It wasn't long before he became accustomed to the chill, biting winds, and began to make his way over to the fount, lazily watching as snow crunched beneath his feet.

He reached the well sooner then expecting, and began to draw water from it. He filled water up to the brim of the bucket, and turned back towards the mansion.

From the mansion there was a loud slamming noise that echoed throughout the silent land. His eyes widened in confusion at first, and then he dropped the bucket of water to the ground and broke into a run.

When he reached the patio, he skidded to a halt on the doorstep, just barely grabbing the door handle and yanking himself inside.

"Krad?" he called, desperate to make sure the blonde was safe. There was no reply, and the dark-haired man ran into the living room, and then dashed up the stairs upon realization that the blonde was no longer laying unconscious on the couch.

His eyes darted quickly from side to side, and in less then a second he rushed down the hallway to an opened door.

Something shattered in the room, and Dark ran into it, looking about quickly in the room that he had never noticed before.

In the center of the room, Krad clutched his head and fell to his knees, two small vials drained of liquid lying shattered in front of him.

"Krad!" Dark yelled now, running into the room and gripping the blonde firmly as the other gave a small yelp and opened his eyes just enough to recognize Dark's face before they closed, leaving the blonde, once again, unconscious.

"Damn," Dark cursed, and picked up the blonde, carrying him downstairs and back onto the couch again. Only when the blonde was safely tucked in and resting did Dark take a moment to look at him. The reddish burn marks were almost entirely gone. There was hardly any evidence, in fact, that they had ever really even been there.

Curiosity spurred Dark, and he eyed the long collar that covered the whole of Krad's neck. Unable to stop himself, he peeled down the excessively long collar. Eyes wandering, Dark spotted a mark—two piercing. Farther down on the neck was another mark, though this one covered a larger portion of the neck. The skin seemed raw and it looked to Dark as though it had been peeled away.

Dark shook his head and fixed the lapel before sinking down into the soft chair next to the fire. He gazed into the flames, bombarded with questions that he had no logical answer for.

It was horribly late in the evening when Dark heard a rustling noise to his right, and he cocked his head to the side to look at Krad.

The blonde seemed not to have noticed his presence yet, and was running a gloved hand over his eyes.

Smiling, Dark said, "Hey—"

Dark said no more; The blonde jumped, eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Dark. "Dark!" he gasped.

The purple haired man nodded. "Are you okay?"

Krad merely stared for a long moment at the other man, and then looked away, murmuring, "Please leave."

Dark shook his head without a second thought, immediately refusing. "No—you're sick, and I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself."

The blonde looked closely at Dark, and just as he was about to say something, his golden eyes flashed, masked with a thick layer of red.

His face contorted into an expression of pain, and he groaned, closing his eyes tightly and clutching his head.

"Krad…are you—?"

The blonde said nothing, gritting his teeth fiercely as he tried to cease the pain.

That's when Dark looked closely at the blonde's teeth.

His sharp, canine teeth.

"Krad—what's—"

Krad's actions ceased; his eyes returning to their normal color, then a dull gray before rolling back into his skull, before he fell face-first back down onto the couch.

Dark cursed, running over to his friend before checking his pulse and feeling his forehead.

He was breathing easily, and his pulse was still going as solid as normal—and then there was the fact that his fever appeared as though it had died down.

Dark, so overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, sank down to the floor and sat there, staring at Krad in puzzlement.

A long time passed as Dark stared at the blonde, and before too long, though curious as he was, Dark's eyes grew heavy.

He fell asleep before dawn.

--

It was at least midday by the time Dark stirred again, and the first thing he did was look at the flaxen haired young man, who remained sleeping in front of him.

Nothing in the house moved. It seemed to be completely devoid of life or movement. It was completely and totally silent throughout the whole house...

…until Dark's stomach growled. He winced at how loud the noise seemed, and rose to his feet in hopes that he had not awoken Krad.

Apparently, he did not, for the blonde continued to remain in a sleep not unlike that of the dead.

Stalking into the kitchen, Dark decided to cook something for the two of them. Or…at least for himself. He could worry about Krad when he awoke again.

Fishing through cabinets, Dark began to grow a little concerned when each cupboard and pantry in the kitchen held nothing but air. They were clean enough…but they were empty nonetheless.

'_What does he eat?' _Dark hissed, mentally, as he flung open the rest of the doors and cabinets.

'_This whole damn place is empty—when was the last time he went out to _buy_ anything to eat?_'

Dark cursed again quietly, and then stepped back into the living room. The blonde was still sleeping, and didn't appear to have roused in the slightest.

Dark sighed, running a hand through his thick, purple locks, and grit his teeth in frustration. He really didn't want to leave the blonde alone when he had no idea what was wrong with him, but…Chances were that Dark would starve before Krad awoken if he didn't do anything, so…

Dark frowned and quietly walked over to the door, lifting his thick traveling cloak over his shoulders before dispersing into the chill outdoors.

--

By the time Dark got back from town, a good few hours had passed. He entered the mansion as quietly as he could, holding his over-stuffed bag as he carefully took each step. When he leaned around a corner, he sighed in relief to see that Krad was still asleep on the couch, much like he had been before he left.

Smiling, Dark walked into the kitchen and pulled out a number of things from his pack, consisting of bread, meat-both dried and fresh, a canteen of fresh milk and a few other assorted goods.

Cutting a fraction of the bread loaf and taking a bite, Dark turned on his heels and gasped, dropping the slice to the ground.

--

_Yes…well, it has been a rather long time since I last updated this story. I will say that I have been busy and plagued with writer's block, but that shouldn't happen again for a long while, at least. I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon, so please forgive me (I say that a lot, though, don't I?)_


	9. IX

Secrets Held Within

--

Chapter 9

--

"Dammit, Krad, you scared me!" Dark said, clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

The blonde, sure enough, stood lingering in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. His eyes were cold, his face pained.

"Why…are you still here?" he asked, his voice as disturbed as his current appearance.

"Because I wasn't going to leave you all alone while you were unconscious," the purple haired man said, picking up the dropped bread and giving it a skeptical glance.

"You shouldn't have…you're only drawing yourself into this whole mess. You need to leave before something happens." Krad said, looking at Dark with half-lidded, pleading eyes.

Dark's brows furrowed, and he shook his head slowly, "No…I'm not going to leave until I get some answers…"

Krad's shoulders slumped, and he groaned quietly. "You don't need to know that. All you have to know is that if you stay here with me, then you're going to get caught in something you _don't_ want to be in."

"…Krad, what are you talking about?"

The blonde didn't respond immediately, but eventually murmured, "If I tell you…will you promise to leave right after that?"

Dark nodded, "Maybe. Probably. I won't stay gone, though."

"I'll tell you, then…but…you have to promise that you'll spend some time away from this place before you come back…not that you'll want to, but…"

"All right…I'm really confused right now. Why wouldn't I want to come back?"

"I'm going to tell you right now," Krad said as he walked into the kitchen. Looking at the food for a moment he asked, "You went out? I didn't hear you leave…"

Dark shrugged, "Yeah. You didn't have any food. What do you eat, anyway?"

"Not much," Krad said as he gently tugged on a golden cross earring Dark hadn't noticed before.

"Are you very religious?" Dark said, looking at the cross earring and the ornament that hung at the end of the blonde's hair.

"No."

"Why the crosses, then?"

"Because I don't wear them to portray their religious meaning…I wear them because they mean something to me."

Dark nodded slowly. "Can I ask what?"

Krad nodded. "I'll tell you that, too. After all…it's part of the whole story."

Waiting in silence, Dark took a bite of the bread he held in his hand again, and took a seat.

Krad began a moment later.

"Did you know that this mansion was built over a century ago?"

He did not wait for an answer; Dark didn't know, anyway. "A family lived here—a husband, wife. Their son. They employed servants, so there were plenty of people living here…including myself. I was the only male in that house…excluding my father, of course…but then he died when I was about eleven."

'_A hundred years ago? How is that…possible?' _Dark frowned as the blonde continued speaking, and leaned forward a bit in his chair.

"So…I was the only male in the house and I was surrounded by dozens of women for a good portion of my life. But…I'm digressing... Over the years my mother became lonely, and had contributed to the village as…something like an innkeeper. She would welcome travelers into her home…have them stay free of charge."

Shaking his head, Krad sank down into a seat.

"There…was one afternoon…it was nearly dusk, and a strange man came to our home, requesting a place to stay for the night. She said yes of course. I suppose you could say that he was quite charming, though something felt wrong about him. Behind his words of praise, his jokes, the offers to help in the kitchen. I told her, my mother, but she wouldn't listen. She had been so grieved with the loss of my father that over the years her judgment had been impaired, I think, and she wouldn't _listen_ to me."

There was a silence lingering about the room before Krad carefully repeated the events of that night to the other man.

--

_The blonde, only eighteen years old at the time, sent a brief glance at the man sitting at the other edge of the table._

_He was thin, yet masculine at the same time, with short, white-cropped hair and exotic facial features. He wore the ensemble of one with vast wealth, and was constantly flirting with the maids and the woman of the house._

_And…it really bothered Krad. It wasn't that there was another man in the house…but that everything he did seemed so fake. That and the fact that he kept looking the blonde with an unnatural gaze, and Krad found himself feeling rather uncomfortable every time the other male would sink his eyes on him.._

_Poking at his food, he shifted lightly, feeling the strange sense he felt when that the man, Dougan, was looking over him again. He shifted in his seat, and then, defiantly raised his gaze to meet his. _

_And all Dougan did was smile before turning to the woman next to him and continuing a conversation._

_Krad poked at his food more, before standing slightly. "Please excuse me…"_

"_Krad…stay at the table until your guests are ready," his mother said, scolding him._

_The blonde nodded, and sank sullenly back into his chair._

_A good number of moments passed, and Krad attempted to ignore the sly words the stranger produced as he flirted with the women around him._

_Eventually, the pale haired woman Krad called his mother rose from her seat and walked over to Dougan, leaning down slightly as she asked, "Are you through with your meal?"_

_He smiled wickedly, and said with a menacing tone, "Why, no, I do not believe I am."_

_It took only a moment for him to rise from his seat, and quickly grab the thin woman, pressing her against him as he drew a knife from his pocket and rapidly sliced it across her neck._

_Servants screamed, and Krad rose from his seat as the man licked his tongue across the blade, watching the woman fall dead to the floor._

_His face contorted with rage and anguish, Krad took a step towards the stranger—towards the woman no longer breathing. _

_Someone grabbed his arm, and tore him backwards. Whispering into his ear, a feminine voice said, "No, Master Hikari.** No.**"_

_Dougan stalked the room, grabbing at anyone that passed him and drawing his blade across their neck. He would occasionally draw one of the women to him, and lap up the blood she shed from her neck before dropping her onto the floor to waste away. _

_The woman holding Krad pushed him behind her, backing up as Dougan stared straight into her eyes. She stopped moving only when she felt her hands press against a wall. She had a chance to run, though she didn't…instead she used her body as a sort of shield to divide Dougan from Krad._

_Of course, her actions did not go unnoticed. Dougan looked around at the corpses. No one moved; The maid and Krad would be the only ones left still in the house. _

_He smirked, and took a step towards her._

_Cocking her head to the side, she looked at Krad and whispered, "Run."_

_He shook his head, and said in return to her, " I won't. I won't leave you here alone!"_

"_Pl-" her words were cut short when a hand roughly grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. She gasped for breath, and with all that she had said, "P-Please do not put the boy in his grave!"_

_Dougan paused, and released his grip slightly as he allowed her to draw in a breath. "You wish…for me not to take this boy's life?"_

"_Please, I beg of you!" She cried desperately._

_A sly smile spread across the male's features again, and he said, "Very well—I will not kill him. I will…show him what it's like to feel the power of everlasting life."_

_Fully releasing the woman, Dougan turned to Krad, who stood appalled as the white haired man grabbed his throat instead, and gave him a violent shove, so that Krad's back was uncomfortably forced against the wall._

_Burying his head into the crook of Krad's neck, the man opened his mouth to reveal long, white teeth. He lurched forward, curving his mouth over the soft flesh of the blonde's neck, and sank his horrid teeth into the tender skin._

_Krad gasped, his veins burning as Dougan violently sucked on his neck. Clearly the blonde could feel himself weakening, and the sound of his heart pumped in his ears. The maid screamed from behind Dougan._

_A moment passed, and Dougan drew away from the blonde and released him from his grip, watching as he sank to the floor. So much of his own strength had been sapped in the assault that his legs no longer would support his weight._

_Krad's eyes closed halfway, he could barely keep himself awake. Dougan drew out his knife again, and turned to the maid. With a violent grip, he raked at her arm and grabbed her. She fought to pull away, but found herself unable to release her wrist. With a jagged motion, Dougan drew a long slice down the woman's arm and lifted it to his lips. He again seemed to savor the taste of her blood for a moment, releasing a sigh of pleasure. He had only just taken a sip of her blood before he threw her to the floor. The brown haired maid cried out in pain as her head collided with the wall._

_By this time, Dougan had made another incision, only on his own arm this time. He leaned over the weary blonde, and allowed his arm to hover over Krad's mouth. He gestured for him to drink._

_He did not. Instead, he let the drops of blood fall down his face. He made no effort to swallow the crimson liquid. _

"_Come now," Dougan said, "I must keep my word; you cannot die!"_

_Krad's gaze slid slowly to the meet the man's and he found himself shuddering._

"_Please…don't…" he said, forcing words out of his suddenly dry mouth. _

"_So sorry, I've already agreed to too many requests tonight," Dougan said. He forced his bleeding wrist over the younger male's neck, simultaneously reaching down and strangling him._

_Krad began to cough, unable to breath. A long moment passed with only the maids muffled cries to break the silence. Dougan finally released his grip on the boy's neck, and as the weary male gasped for breath, he found himself unable to reject the fresh blood from sliding down his throat._

_His coughs worsened, and he made such an effort to spit out the liquid, though already had he consumed much of it. _

_Dougan chuckled and reached for the maid and, having wrapped his thick hand around her tender throat. Holding her at the nape, he slid his knife right through her neck, leaving a deep, bleeding gash._

_Before her eyes fluttered shut, she managed to scream with a broken voice, "Sorry!"_

_Dougan smiled still, and drew his lips to meet the still warm flesh of the woman. Filling his mouth with the thick liquid that once coursed through her living veins, he leaned down to Krad and pressed his lips to the blonde's and forced the liquid into his mouth._

_Krad resisted for as long as he could, but being unable to breath he eventually succumbed to the other and swallowed. The burning liquid falling down his throat, he closed his eyes and winced. His whole body was radiating with pain—from his aching bones to his burning veins to his icy flesh. A pale sheen of sweat covered his form, and he choked back a scream._

_Dougan stood up, donning a wretched grin as he wiped a stream of blood from his lips across the back of his hand. Watching the boy, he said, "Well, do enjoy yourself. Thanks for the meal. It was satisfying enough."_

_With his words said, he turned and made his way out of the room, carefully stepping over each of the fresh corpses. Without so much as a glance, the male left._

_Krad opened his eyes long enough to see the wretched murderer close the door behind him before he gasped and grit his teeth, falling into an uneasy sleep, tormented by pain and fatigue._

--

Dark listened in horror as the blonde concluded his tale, his mouth slightly agape.

"So…wait...you…what?" he sputtered after a moment, his eyes narrowed in utter disbelief.

Krad averted his gaze and said quietly, "I am…what you might call a monster…more precisely, a parasite that yearns to feast on human blood. A vampire."

"A…va…But that can't be," Dark said, his voice hinting his exasperation, "It's just—they're just myths! Stories parents made up to keep their kids from misbehaving!"

Krad's shoulders slumped, and he shook his head, as if trying to deny it himself. "Then why am I here?"

Dark was silent for a long moment. A smile dawned on his features then, and he said, "You're lying. You have to be. You're just playing a joke on me!"

Krad lowered his head, at a loss for words. "No. I'm not."

"But if you _were_ a vampire…wouldn't you need blood?" A look of deep contemplation crossed Dark's features. "If that were so…Krad, does that mean…?"

Krad's eyes flashed, and he looked up at Dark, quickly shaking his head, "No, no! I don't…I've never taken a human's blood! Not since…_her_."

"But you said you were a vampire…wouldn't you _have_ to, to still be around?"

"Not if I found a substitute…" Krad said, standing up and pulling a book off a bookshelf behind him. "I created…long ago, what you might call a replica of human blood. It sustained me as well as prevented me from turning into even more of a monster when the moon was in certain alignments. Here," the blonde said as he held the book out for Dark, "If you wanted to see the formula…"

Dark took the book willingly, and flipped through the pages, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Everything…was so confusing. Was Krad…was Krad really what he said? Was he really a vampire? Was that even _possible_?

'_Yes…_' Dark thought. '_It has to be…too many things work with that thought…too many things that are so confusing. And Krad…I trust him—why would he make up something like this. I trust him…right?'_

"And…" Dark said shakily, now, looking up at Krad. "It works?"

"Up until a night or two ago…"

Dark paled. "What does that mean?"

"It means…that over all these years…I've finally become immune to it."

The blonde stalked to the window, resting his elbows on the cold windowsill as he stared out at the sky; at the deep purple horizon dotted and marred with smears of haunting black clouds. Something caught his eye, the light of a now rising moon.

"Dark," he said quickly, "You really have to go. Now,"

"But Krad—" the violet haired male began to protest before Krad interrupted him.

"You promised you would leave, now _get out_!" Krad said, turning to Dark. The sentence spoken, he immediately snapped his mouth closed and shut his eyes tightly. He wrapped his arms around himself and he sank to the floor.

Beneath closed eyelids, his eyes shifted in color from exotic gold to frightening red. His pupils narrowed to slits.

Dark, seeing his friend sink to the ground, threw the book to the floor and ran over to him. He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. He thrust Krad's back against himself so that he was deeply in his embrace.

"Krad! Krad, What's wrong?" Dark asked as he desperately brushed Krad's bangs out of his face.

The blonde said nothing as he stayed, unable to move, in the other's grip, merely emitting strangled gasps of pain.

Realization hit Dark, and he looked in horror down at the pained blonde.

"Krad…Krad, you need blood…"

--

_Ah, yes, it did take a little longer than a day to update, I apologize, but at least it was soon, right? I was rather tied up over the weekend and didn't have as much spare time as I would have liked. Oh, please do forgive me, and thank you for reading up to this point in the story. I know it has been dull in some parts…well, actually most parts, but now that you've made it past that, I promise it will get better from here._


	10. X

**_Secrets Held Within_**

_-- _

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant. _

_--_

_Chapter 10_

--

The blonde fought to open his eyes, and Dark shrank under the menacing sight, "No…do…not!"

"Krad, just hold on, you _need_ blood or your going to lose it!"

A wave of clouds passed over the moon, obstructing its haunting light. Krad's form stopped quavering for a moment, and he ceased shaking, "Dark…help me get away from the window…?" he asked lightly, and helped Krad move away.

"It's just the moon…if I can't see the moon…" Krad murmured quietly, and Dark immediately stood up and drew the curtains tightly over the window.

"Krad, what was that all about?" Dark hissed, and Krad looked up with him with eyes returning to their normal golden sheen.

"Blood. If I don't have enough blood in my system, I transform into…a monster in the moon light…and I transform during a full moon—always," Krad said, hesitantly looking up at Dark.

"Why can't you just take some of my blood—it won't kill me," Dark said, looking around for a small knife.

"It's not as simple as that," Krad said, his voice barely concealing his irritance, "If I taste blood—I mean _real_ blood, I don't know what would happen, I might go after you…So just…_no_."

From above, a new voice rang out, deep and masculine, "Krad, Krad, Krad. I see your still as weak as ever…"

Two sets of eyes, golden and amethyst, turned up to look at the ceiling, and then followed the figure as it fell gracefully to the floor, white hair falling behind him.

Wearing an elegant ensemble consisting of pure black, the tanned pallid figure stretched a dry smirk across his face, "If _he_ won't take your blood, _I_ will…"

"_You…_" Krad hissed, glaring at the figure as he tried to stand up.

"You know him?" Dark asked, helping the blonde to stand.

"He is Dougan…_he_ is the one who made me what I am…"

Dougan took a step foreword and Krad turned to look at Dark and hissed, "Get out of here—_run_!"

Dark shook his head, "I'm not going to leave you—for gods sake, you can barely _stand up_!" Dark said, gesturing at the blonde who was leaning on the wall for support.

"That isn't the point—_get out!_" Krad said, pushing Dark violently towards the door.

Still though, Due to Dark's delay Dougan had enough time to throw a punch at the violet haired teenager, and the other dodged easily.

At this point in time, Dark had decided that the least he could do would be to lead this Dougan fellow away from Krad so he might be able to escape as well.

Drawing back a few steps, Dark smirked and said to the white haired man, "What's the matter—can't land a punch?"

Dougan growled, and thrust his fist towards Dark, who dodged again. Throwing more and more attacks, Dark dodged them all as quickly as the other man could throw them, and paused in dodging for a minute to taunt him again.

"For a vampire…you're a little slow…" He said, and Dougan jerked his hand foreword to grab the male's neck.

Krad gasped, "Dark!"

The violet haired man struggled, but Dougan's grip was just too strong, and he quickly drew Dark to him, and licked his neck.

Dark groaned in pain, feeling his flesh melt away with the acidic saliva of the being he was held by, and Dougan smirked, "Oh, yes, I do think I'll enjoy this…"

_-- _

_Yes, I know this is short, but at least I updated, right? And I felt like leaving it at a cliffhanger, so you have to wait until the end of today to see what happens. See, I had a plan in store, and because this is so short I'm going to update again later, all right?_


	11. XI

**_Secrets Held Within_**

_-- _

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant. _

_--_

_Chapter 11_

--

Krad, finally regaining his senses, immediately ran towards Dougan and Dark, tackling the larger male to the ground.

Dark fell to the floor roughly, and rolled away just as Krad and Dougan fell in a heap to the floor.

Krad looked up, hissing, "Dark—_get out!_"

Standing up quickly, Dark backed away, watching the whole seen in shock.

The white haired man stood up, and even as Krad tried to get up kicked the blonde roughly in the side. There was a sickening crunch of bones, and the blonde yelped in pain.

Still, though, Dougan was not done and bent down, jerking the blonde's hair in an effort to get him to his feet. Krad did so, liquid welling in the corners of his eyes as he tried to fight back the pain.

As Krad stood, the white haired man still holding on to his hair let his grip fall from the golden hair to the cross tied at the end. Growling, he clenched his fist over it and tore it away, hurling it to the floor.

The object slid across the cold, icy floor and spun to a stop in front of Dark's feet, but he didn't notice. He was too busy watching as Dougan drew the blonde close to him, smirking evilly as he pulled down the blonde's collar, "Why Krad, I didn't know you wanted to do _that_ again."

Just as Dougan had done to Dark, he licked the blonde's neck in the area he chose to sink his teeth into, and the blonde closed his eyes—knowing what came next.

The man opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth deep into the pale flesh of Krad's now exposed neck and the blonde gasped from the pain, his eyes tightly closed.

He stayed in that position for a long moment, and then chucked the blonde to the floor like a lifeless doll, saying only, "You taste as sweet as ever—if only you still had blood coursing through your veins.

Krad whimpered lightly, drawing his hand to his wound and placed it over his neck.

"Krad!" Dark yelled, in so much shock that he nearly ran to his friend. The only thing that stopped him was when the blonde looked up and glared at Dark, his eyes gleaming as if each was a burning ember.

Dougan smiled, and looked at Dark, "Oh, my. I almost forgot about you."

The darkly clothed man began to walk slowly towards Dark, as if taking his time and savoring the sweet moment.

'_Damn…' _Krad cursed to himself, and painstakingly rose to his feet, stumbling towards Dougan as he tried to cause a distraction.

His plan worked, for the white haired man turned to regard the blonde curiously before saying, "More?"

He reached over to the blonde, embracing him with great arms as he bit deep into his neck again. Fighting back the pain quaking throughout his entire form, Krad looked into Dark's eyes, and then down to the golden cross lying to the floor.

Dark followed Krad's gaze, and took a step foreword to retreat it—knowing fully what the blonde wished of him. He reached down to pick up the golden object, and winced when it made a loud grinding noise across the marble floor.

Dougan released his teeth from Krad and slightly turned his head as he tried to see what had caused the commotion behind him.

Krad though, knowing if Dougan saw Dark the plan would fail, quickly formulated a plan, and spat, "Why are you here?"

Dougan seemed not to notice, and immediately jerked his head back to look at the blonde. "My dear, I've _missed_ you. And I've been watching you for some time…I was almost getting bored, so I just _had_ to step in.

From his pocket, while in the tight embrace of Dougan, Krad pulled out a tiny golden earring in the shape of the cross. He'd taken it out just earlier, he recalled, and while the older vampire was rambling, took the opportunity to jab it through his chest.

Dougan twitched as a stinging sensation fluttered through from his chest. Eying the small object that now protruded from him, Dougan looked up at Krad, growling, and hit the blonde forcefully square in the chest—sending him flying across the room and into the wall next to his bookshelf.

"Did you think _that _would kill me?"

Weakly, Krad sputtered, "N…no…"

And then he smirked, watching with heavy eyelids as Dark picked up the cross and impaled the white haired man through his back and pierced his heart. He could clearly see the tip of his golden cross protruding from Dougan's chest.

"But that will!" Dark yelled, stepping back as Dougan's flesh began to burn and sizzle in every place the cross touched.

"What…how could you have—!" the figure roared, clutching the cross as he tried to wretch it free. His efforts were to no avail, and bits of his skin melted away, burning into nothing more than smoke.

Dark watched in horror, and then shook his gaze from Dougan to Krad, running to the blonde. "Krad—Krad, are you all right?"

"I don't…actually…I don't…" Krad mumbled weakly, his body raging in pain. He winced, and looked up at Dark before saying, "I don't think so…"

Dougan still shrieked in the background, and each of the other males turned to regard the villainous figure as he finally disappeared wholly, his screaming dying of in the night as the golden cross fell, clanking heavily to the floor.

"Good…he's gone…" Dark said, kneeling down next to Krad, "Come on, let's see if we can't patch you up…"

"No, don't worry about me—I just need a little time to heal…"

"Krad…if you haven't noticed, you're injured pretty badly—I think you might need a little help," Dark murmured to the blonde, as he attempted to scoop him up gently.

"You have to go," Krad said, fighting as Dark tried to pull him up.

"Stop struggling—I'm not leaving you alone!"

"It's dangerous here!" Krad said, eventually prying his broken form away from Dark, and falling backwards to land next to the cross that had killed the other vampire. He ignored Dark for a moment, his mind wandering as he reached out a hesitant hand and grasped the cool metal tightly.

Dark walked over, removing his cloak and dropping it over the other's shoulders before lifting the still protesting blonde with ease and gently holding him in his arms, "Look Krad, you need to heal and you need someone to help you, I'm going to do that, but like you said, it's not safe here. I'm going to take you to the Harada's Inn—you were there the other night, right?"

Krad's struggling ceased, and he looked at Dark, "How did you know about that?"

Dark smiled, "It doesn't matter—all that does it that we get you to a safe place where you can heal."

Dark walked to the door kicking it open as Krad argued, "But you and everyone else will be in danger!"

"Of what?"

"Of _me_!" Krad hissed, a certain urgency in his voice. He slipped deeply into Dark's cloak in fear that being out in the open might cause him to react with the moon. Thankfully, however, the moon had slipped behind a voluminous sheet of dark clouds.

"Don't worry, everything will work out just fine; I'll make sure nothing happens," Dark said, reassuringly patting Krad's shoulder as he held him.

The blonde was silent for a long moment, and than said, "I'll let you take me there under one condition…you have to promise me something…"

Dark nodded as he walked down the snowy path quickly, holding Krad tightly wrapped in his cloak, "Sure—what is it?"

Krad hesitated, and then spoke calmly, "If I start to…you know, transform…promise me that you'll do whatever you can to stop me from hurting anyone—detain me, incapacitate me…if you have to…destroy me."

Dark looked at Krad with pained eyes, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shh—no," Krad said, stopping him, "I've been around for far too long…my life ended so very long ago, and I'm _tired._ Tired of everything…" He sighed, ignoring the numbing pain that still coursed through him, "If I start getting out of hand…"

He said no more, but pulled his good arm out from under the blanket, revealing his golden cross clutched tightly. Without saying a word, he gently urged it into Dark's hand.

In return, Dark said nothing, and refused to even look at the blonde.

Narrowing his eyes in discomfort, Krad turned his gaze away from Dark and stared dully at the snow-covered ground.

_-- _

_Yes, well, Dougan was only in this for a short time, I'm afraid, but who really cares. No one liked him (and for good reasons) and so…well, now he's gone. I will update soon, and I apologize for this chapter. Honestly, I don't think it's very good, but…well, I guess I'm never really satisfied with anything I do… _

_If I don't update my stories for a while, it would be because of hurricane Wilma, not that I've abandoned them. If you were to watch the weather channel ,when they show the path it's taking…the eye of the storm is actually going to pass write over where I live…oh well. The power will probably go out, so…erm…yes…_


	12. XII

**_Secrets Held Within_**

_--_

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant. _

_--_

_Chapter 12_

--

Dark grit his teeth against the icy wind, and tuned a sharp corner along the path leading from Krad's mansion to town. When the Harada's inn came into view, he picked up his pace and leapt up the stairs quickly, kicking the door open in his haste.

A loud growling could be heard, and Riku shouted angrily from another room, "Hey! Just who do you think you—?" Her voice died off when she stepped into view, staring confused at Dark and the figure he held gently in his arms.

"Dark…what—?"

"I'll explain later. Can I have a room to put him in?"

Riku nodded enthusiastically, her eyes lingering on the obviously pained blonde. "Follow me."

The girl, taking long strides, quickly led Dark to a spare room and opened the door. He stepped inside and lay the blonde down gently, ignoring his muffled whimper of pain.

Riku winced at the sound, and cast Dark a hesitant look, "Can I help—do you need me to get anything?"

Dark swallowed and looked at her with a gaunt expression before nodding. "I need…bandages. And a towel and fresh water, if you can."

"I can," she said quickly, running out of the room. She returned a moment later, the desired materials having been placed on the bedside table next to where Dark stood, stripping the blonde of his ruined shirt.

"Anything else?"

Dark hesitated in his answer, and after looking into the blonde's cold, determined eyes said, "Yes…I need something to splint up his broken bones and…I'll need a good few yards of rope."

The girl couldn't help but frown and ask, "But why?"

"Don't ask question; I'll explain everything later—but please, _now_!"

Riku nodded lightly, still in shock, and dashed outside to the storehouse. She fumbled around for a few seconds before grabbing a few straight slabs of wood and a large amount of coiled rope.

Running back inside the kitchen as she clutched the items Dark requested, she failed to see the figure in front of her, and promptly ran face first into the chest of a disheveled redhead.

"Miss Harada—I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Daisuke said quickly as he helped the girl to her feet and began collecting the dropped materials.

The girl ignored him, and picked up whatever Daisuke had yet to, snatching everything from his arms as well.

"Miss Harada…?"

"Just a minute!" she called quickly, and dashed towards the room Dark was in, leaving a befuddled Daisuke in her wake.

Sprinting to the door, she once again set the materials on the bedside table and hastily said, "Now what?"

The blonde laying on the bed raised his dull, half closed golden eyes to her face, and winced in pain. His shirt had been discarded upon the floor, and a light sheen of icy sweat coated his pale body. From this view, Riku wanted to cry out—just _seeing _the awkward angle of his arm alone was nearly enough to make her nauseas/.

"It would be best if…you left," Dark said at last.

"But—"

"No. This is what he wants, so _please_, just for a little while?" Dark said, tossing her a pleading look.

At a loss for words, the girl merely nodding and exited the room, closing the thick wooden door behind her.

--

Daisuke stood with Satoshi in the living room, tossing Riku a worried glance when she came into view, calling out, "Miss Harada…is everything all right?"

"Ah…yes," she lied.

Satoshi shook his head, and muttered something about her being so obvious. "Would you like to tell us what's _really_ going on?"

Riku sighed and averted her eyes. "Yeah…The man who visited Dark when he was sick…Dark just brought him in, and made me bring him bandages and…things."

Daisuke frowned and asked, "Was he injured?"

Riku nodded, "I think so—yeah. In any case, I know at least his arm was broken."

Someone gasped from behind Riku, and three sets of eyes fell upon Risa. "Well? What happened?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you ask?" Satoshi said, raising a brow.

"I did but he told me to leave!"

"But why would he—" Daisuke began, only to be interrupted by Riku when she yelled, "Because that's what he wanted!"

"Who?"

"The _other man_!"

Daisuke frowned, "Miss Harada—do you want me to get you something to drink?"

She looked up at him and blinked, panting for breath. "No, that's okay…"

Satoshi sighed and asked, "You're worried?"

"I—!"

Riku was quiet for a long moment before once again nodding.

"Don't be. He'll call if he needs us," the blue haired boy said before gently urging the girl to sit down.

--

Dark sat down on the bed, scooting in towards the middle. Lifting Krad's shoulders gently, he leaned them on his knees as he sat cross-legged and pulled the blonde's back towards him. Krad's head rested limply on a pillow Dark placed in his lap, and the blonde closed his eyes.

"Hey," Dark said urgently as he reached for a bandage to wrap the wound over Krad's neck, "You still with me?"

A slight nod was given, followed by a quiet, "Mm-hmm…"

"All right…" Dark said, grimacing at the putrid black and blue bruises that began to stain and mar the blonde's neck. "Krad…does it hurt?"

The blonde again mumbled again, "Mm-hmm…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do to make it heal quicker?" Dark asked, skillfully wrapping a roll of bandages around the blonde's exposed neck. Dark was determined to keep talking to the blonde, no matter how careless his own comments were, in an attempt to keep his mind working—to keep him conscious.

"It's fine…" Krad said, his golden eyes still closed.

"Krad, don't do that," Dark warned, and the blonde shifted slightly below him.

"M'm not human remember? I won't…I just need to sleep for a bit…" Krad finished, sighing lightly as he felt himself being drawn into unconsciousness.

"Krad? _Krad_?" Dark hissed, purely out of shock.

Regaining his senses, Dark murmured, "Okay, so you can't hear me but I'm still talking…it's probably best that you're out because," Dark cast a hesitant glance at Krad's arm, "human or not, this is gonna hurt…"

--

_Haa, after a long delay this one has finally been updated…as all my other will be shortly. I have posted a new story (Yay) and I hope that one will have as many readers as this one! But enough about me advertising, I'm sorry it's taken so long. As I write this, my Internet is down, so it may be a bit before it is posted…but in any case, it's five in the morning, too. I bet you think I have no life now (You probably already did, anyway…) but that's okay. Sometimes you just have to wake up early so you can write…right? Enough of my rambling, I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it!_


	13. XIII

**_Secrets Held Within_**

_--_

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant. _

_--_

_Chapter 13_

--

Dark leaned foreword hesitantly, gingerly gripping the blonde's arm above the elbow and below it.

Krad made a light whimpering sound, and Dark winced upon hearing it. He bit his teeth for a moment, took a deep breath, and pulled, twisting the arm back into its socket all the while.

Krad's eyes flashed open, and he let out a sort of strangled scream, leaping up slightly.

"Shh!" Dark hissed, pushing him back down, and wiping the pale sheen of sweat from the other's forehead as Krad panted.

Dark swallowed, and reached for a large cloth, wrapping it over Krad's arm even as the blonde bit his lips to the point of drawing blood.

A few seconds passed in silence, Krad's breathing slowly returning to normal, and Dark asked, "You okay?"

The vampire nodded slightly, inwardly cursing his abnormally sharp teeth and managed to mutter, "Damn…that…that really…hurt…"

Dark nodded. "I'm sorry. It had to be done, though…"

Krad shuddered. "I know…"

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked on its hinges to reveal four teenagers in the doorway.

"D-Dark?" Risa asked shakily, and Riku asked, "Is everything okay? We heard a scream and…came to see if you needed any help…"

Dark shook his head, standing up and stepping away from Krad, nearing the younger figures. "It's okay, I think. He…I had to set the bone…that was Krad you heard, I think, so…Uhm…"

The violet haired traveler scratched the back of his head irritably, the blonde wincing still.

"Can we come in?" Daisuke asked as a growing silence began, and Dark raised a brow. "I don't…think that's such a good idea…"

Riku raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Because Krad…needs his rest," Dark said after a brief pause.

"I see…" came the mumbled reply.

"Well…I'm going to make sure he's all right…and then we should all get out of here for a bit. Let him rest…" Dark mused aloud, before shooing the four out.

Upon closing the door with a great sigh, Dark turned to face Krad. The blonde lay on his back, his eyes closed in a feeble attempt to disperse the spinning images that flashed rapidly from his mind.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Dark asked, walking to the side of the bed and taking a seat.

"Everything…you've really…done too much for me, you know…"

"It was nothing, Krad, really. Now, I'm going to let you rest and see if there's anything I can do around here, all right? Call if you need anything," Dark offered, fully knowing that the blonde would be too proud to call for anything, anyway.

"Wait…Dark, can I ask you something?" Krad asked, his eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Sure—what can I do for you?"

"I…Dark, will you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"That…that I'm a vampire," came the hesitant reply.

Dark was silent for a long moment. "Do you want me to?"

Krad took a deep breath before saying, "Yes. They deserve to know, at the very least, what they are housing. I don't think they'll take kindly to that knowledge, though, so you must understand that I will probably be departing soon…"

"Krad—don't say that. Maybe they'll understand…"

"Maybe," Came the quiet reply, "But probably not…"

"I…" Dark was at a loss for anything, and Krad closed his eyes once again. When a moment passed in complete silence, Dark said quietly, "Krad?"

There was no reply. Apparently the blonde's conscious had finally decided to take a rest and ease his suffering for the time being.

Dark smiled lightly and blew out the candle next to the blonde before closing the curtains draped around the window to block out any stray moonlight that might otherwise sneak through. Still, Dark thought, with the ever-growing mask of clouds veiling Azumano…even that wasn't very likely.

--

Closing the door behind him quietly as he exited the room, Dark sighed heavily and walked into the living room.

Four sets of eyes fell on him as he took a seat next to the fire and said, "So. What do you want to know about him?"

"What?" Daisuke asked, raising his gaze to meet violet orbs.

"About Krad. You all have questions, I know, and so he told me to answer them. So…what do you want to know?"

Satoshi adjusted the thin glasses he wore, and looked at Dark for a long moment before saying, "I've got questions. Why was he so mutilated when you came here?"

"Ah…that's a long story…" Dark said, scratching the back of his head.

"But you told us you were going to answer our questions," Satoshi prompted as the others remained silent.

"Fine, fine…I'll tell you…"

"Go on, then…"

"All right. This starts when…about two weeks after I got here. One night I had been…"

--

Dark took a deep breath, finishing, "And when I stabbed Dougan the first thing I did was come here. And…well…you see…"

Four sets of eyes, wide with curiosity and disbelief stared at the older teenager who waited in the awkward silence that had taken hold of the room.

Finally, Daisuke was able to say, "So…wait…you mean…Krad's really a vampire?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah…"

Satoshi snorted. "You must be joking—you expect us to _believe_ that nonsense?"

"Why would I _lie_ to you, Satoshi?"

"I…I…" Satoshi, at a loss for words, merely closed his mouth and looked away. "I don't know. Your story seems a little far fetched to me, though…"

"I second that…" Riku said, her brows furrowing in curiosity.

"Well I," the youngest said, standing up and glaring at the rest of her friends, "believe Mister Dark!"

Daisuke nodded. "I…there are a lot of weird things going on…I agree, but…this may take some time for me to believe. Not that I don't believe or trust Dark—I just—this is all so new!" the red head said quickly, hoping to avoid offending Dark.

The violet haired teen simply brushed it off and said, "You'd feel better if Krad told you, then?"

The room fell silent for what seemed like the hundredth time and Riku's hesitant voice said, "But…Dark…if he _is_ a vampire…"

Dark nodded as the girl continued, "Wouldn't he need…blood?"

"He…like I said, now that his mixture has worn off…yes."

"But that's dangerous," Risa said as she suppressed a shudder.

"Which is why he thinks you are all going to have him leave. Which brings up the question…are you going to kick Krad out?"

"He's a potential _hazard_ Dark, we really have to consider this…" Riku said, closing her eyes in thought.

"I understand, but you need to understand that if he just has some blood or something to sustain him—"

"Dark—where are we going to get blood from?"

"I'll give him some of mine if I have to!"

"I…but…Dark, you can't—"

Dark interrupted Riku, "I _can_, and I _will_ if I have to! You must not realize how much Krad means to me—he's my best friend and I would do anything in my power to help him…even if it meant putting myself in harm's way!"

--

Krad opened his door quietly, having regained consciousness and a bit of his energy back a little while ago. Creeping out into the hallway and heading towards the sound of voices, the blonde made sure to keep in the shadows for reasons he never quiet understood.

Pausing when he heard Dark yell about something, he inwardly flinched. Dark…would put himself in harm's way just to help him?

That…that _stupid_ boy…didn't he realize it wasn't worth the effort? Krad was a _vampire_—eternally damned for a sin he never committed, and here Dark was, proclaiming he would _help_ him?

Krad opened his mouth to say something—to yell at Dark and tell him he should never have grown so attached to the vampire in the first place when the violet haired boy continued.

"I don't…I don't care if Krad is different or dangerous…and I don't know if you understand…because you don't know him like I do. You see…I don't care _what _he is. He could be a damn squirrel for all I care—Krad is my friend, and I plan to stay by him no matter what happens."

Krad froze, and before he could stop himself stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Dark…do you mean that?"

"Every word of it," came the solid reply, and then Dark shook his head. "Krad? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…"

"You should still be resting!" Dark said quickly, standing up.

"I came…to see how things were going. Not that it was any of my business, but…"

"Krad, are you feeling better?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the older male.

The vampire blinked slowly. "Yes…thank you…"

Turning his gaze to Dark, he asked quietly, "You _did_ tell them…didn't you?"

Dark nodded even as Daisuke continued, "would you like to join us, then? We'd love to have your company…"

Krad's gaze narrowed in suspicion before he said, "I…suppose. If you'll have me, of course…"

"Certainly," Satoshi said, glancing at the blonde curiously. "We'd like to…talk."

"Would you like some tea? I'm going to go get some for everyone, so please have a seat," Risa said as she scurried out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Dark? What's going on? Why are they all acting…different?" Krad said as Dark let him to the chair next to him.

"I'm not sure…it's just sinking in that you really are a vampire, I suppose…"

"Oh…I see…" Krad said, moving slowly to avoid damaging his still injured arm.

"So…_Krad,_" Satoshi asked, "What's it like?"

"It?"

"Being a vampire. How do you feel about it?"

Krad was silent for a long moment before responding coldly, "It's the worst thing in the world…I'd rather be dead…"

--

_Okay…I feel like this was really shoddily written, and hope that you can forgive me for not only that but the long update as well. Blah, I could say so much more, but there is so little time. Also, I have a speech and, once again, those who have read my other recently updated stories. All right: Since there has been a change in reviewing policy…I have a message for those of you whom have reviewed. Since it has been decreed that an author shall no longer reply to his or her reviews on the story…I have decided to no longer do the usual routine. No, that doesn't mean no more reviews, it just means no more reviews HERE. Since not everyone has an account on fanfiction dot net, I have decided to reply to all of you in the review section! I know this may be a little confusing, but you must understand that…it will work…I hope. And the good thing is that I'm not breaking any rules in the process! So, every updated chapter I will respond, only you will have to look in the review section. How redundant…I feel like I keep repeating myself. Anyway, those looking for my comments to their replies for chapter 12 will find them in the review section for chapter 12, all right? Sorry to have wasted so much of your time…_


	14. XIV

_**Secrets Held Within**_

_--_

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant._

_ --_

_Chapter 14_

--

Satoshi stared at Krad for a long moment before giving a dry smile. "Of course," he said, sinking back into the couch he was seated in.

"I'm going to make sure all the drapes are closed," Dark said, quickly drawing himself across the room. The thick drapes of the living room had been drawn quite a while ago, though _just_ to make sure there was as little possibility for an incident, he made a quick second round before returning to the living room. He took a seat next to Krad, who was awkwardly trying to explain to Daisuke how he survived, exactly, without blood.

Satoshi watched, mildly interested, while Daisuke stared in awe at the majestic male before him. Even Risa and Riku had returned to the room and were watching him with curiosity.

"So," Dark said, when an awkward silence fell into the room. "You guys getting along?"

"You could say," Riku said, shrugging. Her attention focused on Krad, again. "But…you're _really_ a vampire?"

"I do not lie to you," Krad said, shaking his head.

Satoshi raised a brow. "And you're ashamed of it?"

"I am."

"But why?"

"I don't know," the blonde admitted, "Perhaps it is the reputation that the name brings on. Perhaps it is that I have lived to see too many days…too many nights. I'd do anything to be human…mortal, again."

"Can you do anything?" Daisuke asked, leaning forward a bit.

"To be human again? Not that I know of. I'd hate to risk further damnation, though." Krad's voice was bitter, and a trace of a scowl lingered on his face.

"To be damned for a sin you didn't commit…how cruel." Satoshi almost seemed to be enjoying himself. "If what you say is true, of course."

"Only once, have I ever had human blood," Krad murmured. "And I won't ever, again."

"It's a good notion," Satoshi began, "But what if you can't stop yourself? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here? We could hardly defend ourselves against you, don't you think?"

"That is what I've come to believe."

"That's a little harsh, Satoshi," Daisuke said, his red eyes piercing through his friend. "He hasn't done anything to hurt us, you know."

"You're right. But I worry. What if he does?"

Dark stood up from his seat, lazily. "He _won't._"

"You can make certain of this?"

"Satoshi, I _promise_ you. He's not going to hurt you."

"Then let him promise."

Krad swallowed and let out a sly grin. "I respect you, young one, for your integrity. You have my word that I will not lay a hand on you. Any of you, for that matter. I don't plan to be around long enough to let that happen."

A cold chill drifted down Dark's spine, and ha gave the blonde a long stare. "What do you mean?"

"Because of certain…circumstances, I'll have to go back to my house, anyway." Krad's eyes looked distant for a moment, and he added, "And I have a certain feeling that future incidents will separate us further."

"Eh? Krad, you're always speaking in riddles."

"A bad habit of mine, I suppose," the vampire said dryly.

"Well…" Riku said, drawing out of her silence. "You're free to stay as long as you like."

"That was bold!" her sister exclaimed. "But…I don't mind. Anything for Mister Dark."

Dark couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Thank you, Risa. You're so kind."

The girl clearly missed the sarcasm when she exclaimed in glee, "Of course! Anything for you."

Krad rose from his seat, slowly, and moved like a shadow back towards his room.

"Where are you going?"

Dark followed him for a few steps before the blonde, looking paler than usual responded, "Back to bed. All this excitement has…worn me out. If you'll excuse me…?"

"Yeah, sure. Just get better soon, okay?" Dark said, adding quietly, "And don't worry. You're in good hands."

"Then I thank you. Very much, for your care."

"It's nothing. 'Night, Krad!"

"Goodnight, indeed…"

--

Dinner was served late into the night, and the four young teenagers and the older travelers settled around the table. Picking into the luscious chicken leg on his plate, Dark made no effort to conceal his hunger.

"Pig," Riku said, giggling, from her side of the table. She gave a weak cry when Risa elbowed her.

The five chatted aimlessly, not on any one topic. Krad was not spoken of, however, as he had not come out of his room since he had entered it several hours ago. Dark ached to make sure the blonde was doing well, though he didn't want to worry the others. He forced himself to stay out with them and chuckle at their jokes, chat about their problems. Anything to keep them from getting suspicious or curious.

The twin's mother came in a short while after they initially began eating, and said with relative cheerfulness. "Oh, Dark. I've got great news. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They're opening the roads again tomorrow morning. You won't have to stay in this little town, anymore! Isn't that great?"

_--_

_Short chapter, I know, but this thing is getting to it's end. Eh, only a few more chapters!_


	15. XV

_**Secrets Held Within**_

_--_

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant._

_--_

_Chapter 15_

--

Silence fell across the room as five sets of eyes settled on Dark. The boy shifted uncomfortably, setting down is knife and fork. "The roads are opened?" He asked upon clearing his throat.

"That's right! Just this afternoon. They say the war's almost over, but I don't know. It seems like something's amiss about this whole action…I worry that it all just might be a trap."

"A trap? What do you mean, mom?" Riku asked, raising a curious glance at her mother.

"Oh, honey, don't mind me. I'm just being paranoid. Everything's going to be fine."

"Then don't say things like that," the older Harada grumbled. Her mother gave a little laugh. "So, Dark, when do you think you'll be heading out?"

A serious look had come over Dark's face, and he shook his head. "I don't know. I've been here so long that it feels sort of like home. A part of me wants to keep going and doing what I love—traveling, that is, but…a part of me just wants to stay here."

"Well, there'll be plenty of time in the morning for you to decide what you're going to do. I'm heading off to bed, now, so you take care of yourselves. Goodnight."

A chorus of various forms of 'goodnight' rang through the dining area as the older woman slipped out into her room. The teenagers fell silent for a while.

"So…" Daisuke began, only to fall silent.

"This is a surprise," Dark admitted, poking at his plate with his fork. "I actually hadn't thought about leaving for a long time…"

Satoshi shrugged. "We're staying here for a while longer before we head out again."

"Where will you go?" Riku asked.

"We're not sure. But we'll come back," Daisuke assured, "We just have to check up on some other friends of ours."

"And what will you do, Mister Dark?" Risa asked, her gaze downcast. She fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

"I…Jeez. I…I guess I'll wait until Krad gets better and then decide."

The younger twin began to tear. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know. He's not like us, so I can't give you an estimate of time."

"…Would it be rude of me to say that I hope he never heals?"

"…Yeah. I guess it would be."

The girl's shoulders slumped. "Yeah…"

Dark rose from the table, then, a grin on his face. "Well, kids. I've had a long day. I'm off to bed. If you need me, I'll be in Krad's room."

Dark sauntered off to the blonde's room without looking back. He closed the door behind him, glad that the blonde was sitting upright in his bed, tucked under the heavy blankets. A book was in his hand, momentarily set aside as the vampire looked at his guest. "Hello, Dark."

"What are you doing up so late? I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I was. But I can only sleep for so long, you know."

"Ah, I see." Dark pulled up a chair next to Krad's bed. "So. Whatcha readin'?"

"None of your business, meddlesome one," the blonde teased. "Tell me, what brings you here at such a late hour?"

"The roads are open, again."

Krad didn't look surprised. He gave a little nod. "Yes. And you're going to be leaving, aren't you?"

"Ah, it's the same with you and everyone else. I don't want to leave, anymore."

"And why is that?"

"…Honestly?"

Krad nodded.

"…It's you."

"I'm flattered," was the response, "But I must beseech of you—elaborate?"

"I just don't know. I've grown attached to you, I think. I'd hate to leave you here, alone, you know?"

"Worry not of me. It's dangerous to become attached to something that could kill you in an instant."

"Yeah, well. It's too late, now."

The blonde sighed. "I suppose. You should leave, though."

Shock became apparent on Dark's tanned features; His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes widened. "What?"

"I told you already; it's dangerous."

"What are you talking about, now?"

"…I can feel it in the air. Something's wrong."

"You're the second one who's said that, tonight. I'm getting suspicious."

Krad leaned over, resting the book on the table. Dark had an urge, then, to pick up the tiny, leather-bound object and flip through it, though Krad's golden eyes kept him still. "Good."

"…Well. Let's just get some rest. I'm tired. You mind if I bunk with you?"

"Where will you sleep?"

Dark grinned at the blonde's brooding expression. "I'm comfortable where I am."

"In that chair?"

"Hey, you figured me out. I'm actually pretty comfortable here," Dark said, stretching. "A little support on my back…it does wonders for me, you know."

"Do as you like, Dark."

The traveler's smile diminished, replaced with a tight frown. "Hey, Krad. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you won't know soon enough."

"Aye. Again with the riddles…"

"It is better that way. Goodnight, Dark."

"Eh, whatever," the male huffed, closing his eyes. The blonde, too, had closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened is eyes again to glace over Dark when he was sure the male was asleep. Gentle and even breathing assured that his friend had indeed passed into sleep.

"Goodnight…and goodbye."

--

Dark awoke in the morning to shrill cries and the firing of loud gunfire. He leapt out of his seat and drew open the curtains to look out into the chaotic town before him, watching in horror as civilians were shot down by armored shoulders right before his very eyes. A startled cry escaped his lips as he fell backwards. He would have hit the ground had Krad not stood behind him.

"Krad--?"

"Yes. You must leave, Dark. If they find you, they'll kill you."

Dark slipped out of Krad's arms, watching how the blonde seemed to be relieved of the weight. "What about Daisuke? And Satoshi? And the others?"

"They're gone. You're the only one that's left. You seem to sleep harder than the others," The male remarked. "I tried to wake you up before, but you would have none of it."

"Krad, what's going on?" Dark questioned, shakily making his way back to the window to peer out again.

"It was a ruse, apparently. The blockades were never lowered; a message was sent to this town, however it was sent by an imposter. There wasn't anything that could be done, so just when the town had a sense of security, these people attacked. There's no time to say more, however. You _have_ to leave."

"But…what about you? I can't leave you here."

"Why not? I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"In your condition?"

Krad gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll be fine!"

"No. Let me take you back to your mansion. There at least you should be safe, right…?"

"I suppose. You'll leave right after we arrive?"

"…On my honor."

--

It was a wonder neither of the two had been shot or injured in the fray. It was as if two slow-moving citizens weren't enough to draw the attention of the armed soldiers; they seemed content shooting at only the civilians that darted back and forth, screaming and crying. It took only a few minutes to creep out of town and down the old worn road that lead to Krad's mansion.

Clouds gathered, darkening the morning sun. Rain would fall soon; the air was humid and thick with moisture.

Krad was leaning on Dark's shoulder, his energy sapped almost completely from the long walk, when the two arrived. Dark flung open the door, and Krad winced at the loud banging. "Was that necessary?" He questioned under his breath.

"Hush." Dark led the blonde to a chair in the living room, forcing the male into the chair. Krad did not complain; He sank into the cushioned furniture and closed his eyes for a moment. Dark disappeared for a moment, and Krad heard the distinct lock of his front door, and a wan smile drifted onto his features. When Dark arrived before him, he said, "You know that won't do any bit of good."

"Just in case."

"Just in case?"

"In case any of them followed us."

"Don't worry about that. It's time to go, Dark."

Dark paled a bit, and when he hissed, "No," Krad shook his head. "You promised," the vampire said.

"I'm not…I'm not leaving."

"Dark…"

A gunshot blared in the distance. Both mortal and immortal could tell that the troops were close.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Dark spat.

"I _cannot_! Just take my word, we both would regret it!"

Dark was pleading. "_Krad_…"

The blonde would not be swayed. "_No_. You _have_ to go."

From his window, a line of soldiers appeared, rushing down to the hill in front of the mansion. They had a way to go, still, but there was little time.

"They will find you and kill you," Krad added.

Dark glared. "What about you?"

The blonde turned away from the window. "Go. I'll be fine."

Dark swallowed, his gaze drifting past the blonde and outside. The soldiers were closer. "I'll come back for you."

Krad shook his head. "Don't."

Louder, more forcefully, Dark repeated, "I'll come back for you."

Krad hid a look of pain. "Then I shall wait."

"…Goodbye, Krad."

"Goodbye, Dark Mousy."

Dark watched for a moment later as the blonde turned back towards the window. There would be no more words spoken between the two. Dark ran out the back door.

--

A loud banging emitted from the mansion, and Dark turned to look from his hiding place in the trees. The door was knocked down and a line of soldiers streamed into the house, disappearing from sight. A moment later, incomprehensible shouting was heard, and Dark bit his lip.

Silence through the forest. Rain began to fall in the form of small water droplets.

A cacophony of gunshots blasted.

A shot must have ricocheted against a wall; the window in the living room shattered. A heavy voice called out, "There was another one! Find him! He can't be far. Check the rooms. Check the forest!"

Dark swallowed. Tears burned his eyes. At the sight of the first soldier out of the house, he slunk into the dark forest and ran. He ran, and ran, until he was sure he was lost, and sank down onto the ground. A curse fell from his lips, followed by several more. He fought for breath, and wiped his eyes. The sound of a babbling brook served to calm his mind a bit.

On legs shaky and unstable, Dark rose and stalked towards the sound of running water.

He hadn't walked far when the stream came into view and he reached in with shaking hands to cup a bit of the icy water. He drew it to his lips to ease his burning throat. He drank. He reached for more. He drank that, as well.

His tears had ceased for the moment, though his eyes were still sore. A small object out of the corner of his eye caught his gaze, and Dark felt a pang of grief when, discarded against a tree-stump, lay a very familiar violin. It was wet and cold to the touch; the wood had all but caved in on itself.

Dark couldn't stop himself. He lifted up the violin and the bow, which had been close by and in considerably better shape, and held each close to his chest.

Gunfire, again, sounded through the forest, and Dark knew that he would have to run again.

With one last look towards the brook, and one last glance in the direction of Azumano, Dark took off again.

--

He collapsed several hours later, exhausted and grieved, in front of the house of a woman by the name of Rika Harada. It was she that would nurse him back to health, and she that would shelter him for the following months. Her remaining family came to lodge with her, along with a few new souls.

The parents or Riku and Risa Harada had been murdered in the massacre of Azumano, and the two twins, along with Daisuke and Satoshi, had been able to escape and flee to the house of the girls' distant cousin. There was a warm reunion between the four teenagers and Dark, though the oldest of them was never quite the same.

The war went on for three more years, and in that time Dark had said his goodbyes to his friends and taken to traveling, again. He yearned to return to Azumano, though the thought that he may have lost Krad was too great. Often he would visit the towns in the nearby area, promising himself that he was going to return to the mansion. Always he lied to himself.

It wasn't until four years later did he have the courage to finally return.

--

THE END.

_No, of course, not **really**, but what did you expect of me? The final chapter (is more of an epilogue) will be up in the very near future, and I must tell you all…I'm very sad about the ending of this fanfiction. You see, it was the first one I ever uploaded, and while I am very pleased that so many of you have stayed with me until the very end…I cannot say that I am truly happy with it. I really did try, though, so I can't complain. To all of you that are reading this, you have my deepest gratitude. To those of you that review, the final chapter will be dedicated to you. As silly as it sounds, I'm actually more sad that this is almost the end than of the end itself…Ah, but the tragedy of 'the end' might be too much. Bah, for all you know, I might be too filled with grief to even write it!_

_Well, I don't want to bore you. I assure that there will be a timely update, and you shall all know the fate of Dark and Krad._

_Will it be a sweet meeting? A bittersweet reunion? Or will it simply be bitter in the very end?_

_Even if you don't like to review, I would love to know your predictions…_


	16. XVI

_**Secrets Held Within**_

_--_

_The year is 1864, and a traveling youth by the name of Dark finds himself stuck in the small town of Azumano. During his stay he discovers a mysterious mansion, and suddenly finds his destiny intertwined with that of it's enigmatic occupant._

_--_

_Chapter 16_

_--_

It was so familiar to Dark, and yet it was still foreign.

Azumano was a ghost town. No one was around anymore to watch the falling snow spill from the ever-gray clouds. The whole town was a mess; Building stood half-burned, collapsing in on themselves. Carts and wagons long since abandoned harbored mold.

The male drew in a great breath, releasing it slowly after. A haze of white appeared before him as he stood, gazing sadly at the remains of the town.

A hesitant step forward; Dark forced himself to move deeper into the town. Pangs of worry and grief suffocated him, but he had to know. He had to find out what happened to Krad.

Silence as his company, Dark trudged through the remains of Azumano. Slowly, the buildings disappeared and he approached a dreaded path. A winding, dirt path. Trees sprang up on either side of Dark, and his head hung low.

Four years? Was that all it had been?

It felt like forever.

He continued walking, his pace slow.

What if he was there? What if Krad was waiting for him? What if he had been waiting for all these years?

Dark's gait increased.

What if he wasn't there? What if he had left? Or died? What if…

Dark's gait slowed, again.

Each step grew more tentative as Dark reached the bend in the road, and he had to force his eyes to stay open.

Slowly, from around the corner, did the mansion appear. As always, Dark was left with a shock. The once great and beautiful mansion stood as solemn as ever, though it's great roof had sunken a bit. It's walls leaned. Windows were broken. The yard was even more unkempt, foliage growing everywhere, it seemed. The house was brown, as if it had been burned.

Dark groaned, continuing forward. The hill that served as a front-yard to this place was a long trek, and constantly did Dark find that his cloak had been snagged. Always, he stopped for a long moment to untangle it, dreading that he would reach the house and find it empty.

Another eternity it took for Dark to make his way to the doorstep of the building. He reached the stairs, and suddenly his legs felt like lead. The front porch was only a small distance. Dark couldn't help but stare.

The front door was still bashed it, and all the windows on this side of the house were broken. Tattered drapes fluttered a bit from within, charred from fire and worn from age.

Dark stood in the doorway, now, having taken the last few steps to reach the house. The inside was far worse than could have appeared from outside, and Dark gave a look of pity. So many memories had been burned from this house. Some of the furniture had melted, others had survived, only to be scarred by misuse and time. Paintings—or, what was left of them, anyway—lay either molded against the wall or in heaps on the floor. The floor was bare, the mantel place empty.

Dark swallowed as he slid carefully across the floor and into the living room he had spent so much time in. It was as empty as the last room. Dark looked towards the window. A phantom image of a certain vampire flashed through his mind; it was gone by the time he blinked.

That window. It was the last place he had seen Krad. Slowly, still, Dark stalked to the place. Glass was everywhere, and blood matted the walls. Bullet shells…so many shells.

But no Krad.

Tentatively, Dark called out, "Krad?"

There wasn't even an echo.

Snow fell in through the broken windows of the house, and Dark released a sigh.

Of course. Who would stay in a place like this?

Krad was gone. He was gone. Gone.

Dark shook his head. It only made sense, after all.

The words slipped quietly from his lips. "Who would wait for four years?"

All was quiet for a moment before a small voice replied, "I would."

Dark spun on his heels, his violet locks whirling about him. His eyes widened and his mouth remained agape for a long moment as he scanned the figure before him.

Krad.

A battered, more haggard than usual, dressed in crimson-stained white robes blonde stood before him. His long blonde hair seemed shorter, and more unkempt. It's luster was no long so vibrant. Krad's flesh, once only pale, now seemed luminescent. His catlike eyes had lost their golden shimmer and were now a dull amber color.

A smile donned on the pallid face of the other, and Krad gave a little bow. "Hello, again, Dark Mousy."

"…What happened?"

Dark reached out a hand to cup Krad's chin, marveling at the coldness the blonde radiated.

Krad allowed Dark's hand to trace over his marble skin, watching the hand as well as he could as it moved over his face. "What happened…to me, you mean?"

Dark gave a feeble nod.

"Nothing. They fired at me a few times," Krad paused and drew open his loose robes a bit to reveal several tiny, round scars, "And they left their mark. I think I passed out for a bit. When I woke up…the house was on fire. I left for a while. Visited the lake. When I came back, the fire was out. The soldiers were gone, so I waited."

"That's it? You haven't done anything but wait…?"

Krad shook his head. "I have done nothing but wait. You?"

"I…I don't know. I've done a lot. Why did you wait?"

Krad gave a sad smile. "Because I told you I would."

"But why here? This place…" Dark's hand finally fell from Krad's face and he moved to trace his fingers over the blackened walls of the living room, "This place is ruined."

"I had no where else to go. And, even if I had somewhere else to go…I would not have left. I am bound to this place by some unseen force. This whole mansion is full of only bad memories, and I am drawn to them like a moth to the flame…"

"But you don't have to stay. You could come with me!"

"I could not. These years have been hell for me. My…condition. My condition has worsened. I stand before you, only barely myself. By nightfall…I can make no guarantee that you will be safe around me. You cannot stay, and I cannot leave."

Dark looked saddened. "But there has to be a way!"

"There isn't. There isn't any way, and as far as I know, there never will be. Just…give up hope, Dark."

"No! There isn't…anything?"

Krad shook his head.

"But I don't want to leave you, again…"

"You will not leave, this time. I will."

Dark raised a brow, suspicious of the tiny smile that lingered on Krad's face. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, once before, that I was tired of all this. Things are worse…I can feel little emotion, and it drives me mad. I cannot taste a good meal, and have not, for so very long. I have not seen a human since you that has ever had the courage to stay in my presence for longer than need be. I have no friends, no companions. No emotions. I don't even dream, anymore. I'm forgetting things I know I should remember. I'm losing everything I used to be to this monster that I will become."

Dark listened, silently, as Krad added, "Today, Dark Mousy, we shall say goodbye, forever."

"…No."

"No?"

"I won't let you. I won't let you destroy yourself!"

"You have no choice in the matter."

"I have _every_ right to stop you, don't I? You're my friend! I can't let you!"

"You can't stop me," Krad murmured. "And I wish that you wouldn't."

"Why? _Why _are you so intent on destroying yourself?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me."

"No! Krad, answer me…"

The blonde gave a shrug. "What do I have left? Do you want me to turn into a monster? Do you want me to suffer?"

"…I don't want you to suffer," Dark said, guiltily. He was being selfish, and he knew it. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I am nearly lost," Krad stated.

"You waited four years. Four years because you promised me."

"I did."

"Was it really worth the wait?"

"If I have waited for anything, ever, waiting for you was the most important to me."

"So. How will you do it?"

"Dispose of myself?"

Dark's silence gave all the assurance Krad needed, and he pulled a small vial out a pocket. "Holy water. It is a poison to me. It won't take long, and I would suppose it's virtually painless if one of my kind were to ingest it."

Dark shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"What will you do with your life, Dark?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of traveling for a while, but I promised Rika I'd visit her."

"Rika. Who is she?"

"A girl. She saved me."

A grin from the blonde, "You like her."

Dark rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, or anything."

"It isn't. I won't pry on that matter. Dark, you have been my truest friend. I am determined to leave before the moon rises, tonight. Have I anything you want? I would leave you my fortune. I would leave you my mansion, were it in better condition. I would leave you Azumano, if I could say it was worthy."

"I don't want any of that. I don't need anything."

Krad gave a nod. "So be it, then."

"Oh. But I've got something for you, before you go. I've grown attached to it," Dark murmured, reaching into his bag and drawing out a stringed object, "Your violin. While I was in town, I had someone fix it up…I thought maybe you'd want it back."

Krad reached out his hands and lovingly took the instrument. "How considerate of you…I thank you. I did miss this," Krad admitted, running his fingers delicately over the smooth surface. "Where did you find it?"

"In the woods. While I was running."

"Ah. That would make sense…that is where I left it, after all."

The instrument was set aside, and Krad gave it a yearning look. "I shall miss you, Dark."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Then…let us say Goodbye. Let me spare you of seeing me in a worse state."

"Already?" Dark jerked his gaze out the window. "But it's still early in the afternoon!"

"There are things I must attend to before I go. I wish to attend to them alone."

"…Then this…is really our last goodbye? I'll never see you again?"

"I doubt that we will meet again," Krad said bitterly.

"Then…" Dark leaned forward, embracing Krad, "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I, you."

The two drew away and looked at each other for a long moment.

"Goodbye, Dark Mousy."

"Goodbye, Krad."

--

Dark didn't make it out of Azumano, that night. He hadn't been able to leave. He had wandered for a bit, but couldn't bring himself to depart. When night approached, he yearned to drift back to the mansion he had spent so much time at with Krad, though he did not dark. Instead, he returned to a very familiar in—an inn which, thankfully, had remained very much in tact over the years.

The soldiers had not made an effort to burn the Harada Inn, and Dark made his way inside. He drifted to the same room he had stayed in while visiting Azumano; the door was locked, though he hadn't the slightest problem with prying it open. The room, as was expected, was dark. He lit a candle that sat, alone, on the bedside table and looked around.

"Just like home," he said, bitterly, crawling into the clean—albeit dusty—bed.

His sleep was easy, though he awoke in the morning with tears streaming down his face. Hastily, he wiped his sleeve across his eyes to dry himself off and clear his vision.

Out of the corner of his eye, a small speck of white called for his attention.

Atop his nightstand lay a single white rose and a very empty vial.

--

_The End._

_This time, of course, I do mean it. It was very hard for me to write this chapter, because…well, first of all, this WAS my first fanfiction, and always I feel that sadness is involved when something—anything—comes to an end. The ending of a great story or movie or series…oh, well, that's definitely something to cry about. But my story? That's nothing for __**you**__ to cry about—unless you're someone like me, who cries at silly things, like that beautiful white binder they saw in Office Max last week…but, I digress._

_I really did enjoy writing this, even if I'm not satisfied with a lot of it. I feel that the ending is weak and needs revision, but right now I'm just not in the best state to revise. I'm sad enough as it is…it feels like a part of me has died! I've been writing this for two years, now (my god, has it been that long?) and…well, it is, as all writers can say, "my child." I've killed my child! For you! Are you happy?_

_I hope you're happy, because, for as sad as I am, I'm glad that I could finally conclude this story. To those of you that review, I love you, and I always shall. Your reviews mean the world to me, and I love hearing what it is that you have to say. For those of you that don't review…well, I do love you, still. So, my friends, I suppose this is where we part? Let this be, then, the final goodbye. Secrets Held Within has reached it's conclusion. No more shall be added, though I cannot promise I will not reread and edit certain chapters every now and then._

_Thank you all very much, for everything._

_--Kyuseisha no Hikari_


End file.
